The Plague Ship 4
by doctor anthony
Summary: Sequel to The Plague Ships 1,2 and 3. Revan has been arrested for treason and he has to escape before his boss The Director succeeds in his plans, and in the meanwhile The Chanso threat is still out there. Rated M for violence and languange.
1. Chapter 1

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Chapter 1 in custody and visitors

Corcuscant senate building

Revan was dragged into the police transport ship to be brought to jail for his apparent crimes against the Galactic Republic and for being involved in a terrorist plot to murder the new Supreme Chancellor of the Republic former Sith Lord Darth Vader.

Revan who made this evidence up against him it was his former boss and the leader of the secret black operations group known to the entire galaxy as the Shade Organization and the leader was known only by his rank The Director.

Revan knew why the Director did this it was because Revan knew the truth behind his attempted cover up to hide the fact that Revan was actually supposed to be the leader of the Shade Organization due to his family birthright and the Director didn't want to give up his position as 1 of the most powerful men in the universe.

Revan then swore he would get revenge against the Director for what he did to him. And then Revan would deal with the threat posed to the entire galaxy and that threat was two test subjects who were tortured by the Empire and now they wanted revenge against the entire universe for what was done to them in the experiments by the Empire as well as the Shade Organization.

Revan only looked out the window of the transport and as the pilots got the ship ready to take off he saw the Director smiling at him evilly as he smoked a cigar.

The ship then took off and headed to the main prison in Corcuscant and then start the process of charging him with his crimes against the Republic.

Soon Revan was in a prison cell in an isolated cell block and the only people who were there aside from him were two guards at the door at the end of the cell block and a mass murderer at the opposite side of room looking at Revan with a sick smile and cameras were watching Revan 24/7 from now on.

Revan then decided to try to get some much needed rest when suddenly 1 of the guards yelled out to Revan "Hey traitor get up you a visitor here who wants to talk to you!".

Revan stood up and waited to see who it was who wanted to see him and he wasn't at all surprised when he saw that it was the Director himself. Revan looked at the man with anger and hatred shown on his face. Revan only said angrily "And what the hell do you want Director didn't you already get what you wanted by imprisoning me here on fake charges of terrorism. And how the hell did you find out about my criminal connections anyway?".

The man only blew smoke at Revan's face and only watched as the smoke bounced off the ray shield before he said "I have a lot of connections Revan in the brightest places as well as the darkest places in the entire galaxy. Now Revan I can get out of here and I am prepared to do it. But in return you are to give up your birthright as leader of the Shade Organization and in return I will make you a regional overseer in the Shade Organization. Now do you accept my offer Revan or not?".

Revan didn't say a word and the Director knew that he had his answer and that answer was no, the Director then said "Very well I hope that you know that this was a 1 time offer only and now you refused it know that you will be spending the rest of your life in a prison and your bloodline will die with you Revan".

Revan then used the force to crush the Directors cigar right in his hand much to his disbelief. The Director said "Is that all you can do Revan, just some cheap parlour tricks. That's nothing I stomp things like you under my shoe every single day of my life".

Revan then looked at the killer behind the Director and a few seconds after he started looking the man, the prisoner then started to see his hands were burning and he then screamed out in pain as he felt a burning sensation go throughout his entire body and then the man fell to the ground dead.

The Director was now slightly afraid of Revan as he now knew that Revan could kill him in an instant if he really wanted to. However the Director wasn't about to show Revan that he was afraid of him and kept his determined face and his composure as he faced Revan again and he merely straightened his black tie and cleaned his suit of the remains of his cigar before he took out another cigar and lit it before he walked down the cell block leaving Revan alone.

Revan then sat down on the ground and started meditations in an effort to relax and get rid of the growing anger he was feeling right now.

Corcuscant senate building

Chancellor Vader sat down at his desk and started looking at all of the evidence that was made against Revan and he was determined to prove that the evidence was not real and he also was going to do whatever he could do to prove Revans innocence and then go after those who were responsible for this and Vader already had a suspect who was sure had something to do with this the Director himself, after all he was the man who presented the evidence to Vader and he had the most to gain by framing Revan.

Vader then began to look at the criminal evidence and already Vader knew that he was on the right track to getting Revan free from prison.

Authors notes well thats chapter 1 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	2. Chapter 2

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Chapter 2 plans and interrogations

Corcuscant lower city

Marlaia turned off her stealth field generator after she was sure that she wasn't being followed by anyone after she left the senate building following Revans arrest on charges of terrorism and criminal links. Marlaia that this was all an elaborate set up by the Director so he could keep his comfy job as leader of the Shades, well Marlaia was going to make sure that he paid for what did even if it was the last thing she ever done.

Marlaia then heard the nearby sound of police sirens and activated her stealth field generator once again to escape arrest by the authorities.

Corcuscant jail interrogation room

Revan sat in the interrogation room looking at the window in front on the other side he knew the interrogators were watching him and waiting to see when he would break but they didn't know Revan he wasn't about to break no matter what they did to him.

Suddenly the door was opened and two police officers entered the room holding batons in their hands and Revan immediately noticed that the surveillance cameras in the room had been switched off.

The two officers then walked over to Revan who only took in a deep breath and didn't say a word to either man. Both officers raised their batons into the air and brought them down on Revan as they started being the handcuffed man into the ground in an effort to get him to confess to his crimes against the Republic.

Revan however didn't say a word as man shouted at him to confess and Revan then immediately started to use the force to fight back against his enemies even though Revan knew if he was seen to fighting the police then the police would be even more sure of his guilt.

The door was then opened again and a man yelled out "What the hell is going on here!. Both of you stop and get out of here right now, as of this moment you are both fired!".

The two men left the room and Revan then saw that it was the warden who had helped him out. The Warden then said "I apologise for what just happened to you, even though its obvious you are guilty your still innocent till its proven in a fair and legal trial".

The warden then left the room and Revan already had a feeling that trial would end in a guilty verdict if the Director had anything to say about it.

Corcuscant chancellors office

Vader continued looking through all the evidence that had been gathered about this apparent attempt on his life all planned out by Revan. So far Vader knew that all the evidence apparently wasn't adding up as on some of the days in question when Revan helped mastermind this plot against him, he had an alibi cause he was away on his mission to master the force but Vader couldn't prove it without compromising Revan's bloodline and if he did that then there would be chaos.

Vader then knew that he only had 1 option that he could do to get Revan out of prison and that would be to give Revan a full pardon for any and all future crimes against the Republic. And even though that might mean the potential end of Vader as Chancellor he was prepared to do it as after all Revan had done for the galaxy it was the least he deserved.

Vader then contacted the head of the Republic Courts as well as the head of the department of justice to get the pardon he needed written up and signed by the judge, but first Vader had to convince them to agree to give Revan the pardon and he knew that wouldn't be an easy task to accomplish at all.

Corcuscant lower city

Marlaia ran through the alleyways avoiding all the bounty hunters there and still managing to keep her stealth field generator on in the process as she finally arrived at her safe house.

Marlaia then entered the house and as she did she noticed that the alarm system was already turned off and she took a pistol and prepared to fight the intruder. Marlaia suddenly heard a noise coming from the living room and went there to check it out.

As she entered the room she was very surprised to see Shaak Ti standing in the room sitting on her couch as if she had been waiting for her to arrive for hours. Marlaia then heard footsteps behind her and turned around as she saw a armoured man in front of her with a pistol drawn.

Shaak Ti then said "It's alright Marlaia he's a friend. His name is Doc and he was in Beta Squad under Revan, he's the soldier you replaced on the mission to the Chanso".

Both Marlaia and Doc lowered and holstered their weapons and Doc said "I know Revan and he wouldn't do these crimes he accused of, and I want to help in anyway I can to clear his name".

Marlaia said "Ok so how are we going to clear Revans name as everyone believes he is a terrorist and the evidence they have against him no matter how fake has convinced a lot of people he is guilty?".

Doc answered "Well Marlaia we should start by getting a good look at the evidence and find out who gave this evidence to the Director and Vader. I have only been able to get limited access to the evidence despite my clearance level in the Shade Organization".

Shaak Ti then said "I know a way we can look at the evidence, when I was with Viper he gave me a code that could get me access to the Shade database and allow me to access any file I want but it's only good for 1 use. So should we use it or try another way?".

Everyone thought of their options that they had in front of them and all three of them knew what the answer was, they use the access code and if that failed they try another way.

Authors notes well thats chapter 2 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	3. Chapter 3

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Chapter 3 access and evidence

Corcuscant senate building

Padme entered her office and she walked over to her desk and activated her terminal she saw that she had received a new message from the Director himself. It was a message warning her that she should cover her tracks in regards to the evidence she sent to the authorities and make sure that if Revan was released from prison that no evidence about the conspiracy was traced back to them at all.

Padme immediately did as instructed but not before she saved a copy of the files for herself to use as blackmail in case the Director tried to get rid of her in an effort to save himself from Vader and Revan.

Once the last of the evidence was gone Padme stood up and left her office.

Corcuscant lower city level

Shaak Ti activated the terminal on the desk and as it was turned on. She said to Marlaia and Doc "Ok so what file should we access in the Shade Organization database once we access it with my code?".

Doc then said "Look for the evidence used against Revan to get him arrested". Marlaia nodded in agreement and Shaak Ti put in the code Viper gave her and as soon as it was typed in Shaak Ti had access to the Shade database and started looking for the evidence used against Revan.

However after she searched for the evidence they saw that all of it was gone as only 5 minutes ago it was all deleted. Shaak Ti then knew it must have been someone in the senate so she looked for a complete list of Republic senators who had level 17 clearance in the Shade Organization.

Soon Shaak Ti had the list and on it was only a single familiar name senator Padme Amadella. Shaak Ti then said "I know who gave the police the evidence against Revan it was this senator, obviously Padme has a high position in the Shades".

Marlaia said "Alright Shaak Ti now do you know where she is now?". Shaak Ti looked up in the database and answered "She is in the senate building".

Doc then loaded his blaster rifle as did Marlaia who said with a small smile on her face "Alright so lets go and ask her some questions".

The three of them then left the safe house and headed towards the senate building.

Corcuscant jail cell block

Revan stood up as a guard came along with lunch for him and he took the plate of stew and ate it quickly. Revan then put his plate on the bed and started doing push ups on the cell floor.

Soon after Revan had done a hundred push ups he stood up and thought about what he would do next. Revan knew he had to continue his training in the force and sat down on the ground as he started his meditations for the day.

Corcuscant senate building

Marlaia, Doc and Shaak Ti arrived at the massive senate building and soon entered it after Shaak Ti used the force to make the senate guards forget that they ever saw them.

The three of them soon were on the level of the building that they knew Padme's office was on and they headed to the office and decided that if she wasn't there that they would wait until she arrived and confront her about Revan and the cover up that was done.

They arrived at the office and saw that no one was there at all so they sat down in the various chairs in the room and decided to play the waiting game.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office and looked at the holographic display in front of him showing live footage of Revan in his cell and the Director would smile when Revan cracked and accepted that he was the man who beat him.

The Director then took a drink from his glass of scotch as he continued to view the display in front of him.

Corcuscant senate building

After a few hours of waiting Marlaia, Doc and Shaak Ti heard the door opened and senator Amadella entered the room and she was surprised to see the three of them in the room and started to leave but before she could Shaak Ti used the force to seal the door shut.

Shaak Ti then said "Good to see you again senator. Now we are here for some information and we are not going to leave until we get it".

Padme only answered "I don't what information you want Shaak Ti but I assure you that you will find it here, now I suggest you all get the hell out before I call security and have them escort you out of the building".

Marlaia took out her dagger and held it close to her neck and said "Senator I assure you what we want is here, and we will not leave until we get what we came here for, now tell me where is the evidence that you deleted on Revan and this cover up you helped be carried out. Now where is the evidence, if you don't tell me then I will kill you right here right now".

Padme didn't say a word and Marlaia held the dagger closer to her neck and as some blood appeared she then said fearfully "Alright my evidence is on a data pad I keep in my purse, it's in there".

Doc grabbed the purse and opened it and he found the data pad Padme was talking about and they saw that all the evidence they needed to clear Revans name was there.

Marlaia then released Padme and as the senator was about to say something a gunshot was heard and everyone saw the blast go through Padmes chest killing her instantly.

Authors notes well thats chapter 3 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	4. Chapter 4

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem (formerely known as Everlastinglife), Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Chapter 4 snipers and hearings

Corcuscant senate building

Marlaia took out her sniper rifle and started looking for the shooter but she couldn't find the shooter there were just to many buildings nearby for her to be able to tell for sure where the shot came from or where the shooter was at all.

Doc then said "All the evidence we need to clear Revan is here Marlaia now lets show it to Vader and get him out of prison". Shaak Ti nodded in agreement and the three of them quickly and quietly left the office just before the senate guards entered the room to investigate the shot that was heard.

Corcuscant jail

Revan sat in his cell as he continued his meditations ignoring the loud talking of the two guards now posted outside his cell ever since Revan killed the mass murder known as Scareye in his cell on the other side of the cell block.

Revan was then finished his meditations and stood up as he decided to use this time to do some training in his hand to hand combat skills as Revan knew for a fact that he couldn't always rely on the force, and his lightsaber and there might be a fight where he could only use his fists in battle against his enemies.

After a few hours of training Revan then walked over to his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep unaware of what was going on outside the jail in the rest of the universe.

Unknown Space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and the massive research ship began its mission of destroying all enemy locations in the entire system that their armada was hiding in so they wouldn't be discovered and so that when they attacked the galaxy they would not be expecting the attack and would soon everyone would be dead or dying as the two brothers got their revenge against the universe for what was done to them.

The ship soon destroyed all republic bases and recon units in the system and then went back into hyperspace to rejoin the armada of ships under their command.

Corcuscant chancellors office

Vader sat at his desk and ran a hand through his hair as he waited for the people he had summoned to his office to arrive here for the meeting. Suddenly the door opened and two men entered the room and Vader saw it was Marchel Wazu the head of the Republic department of justice and the other man was Dar Lang the top judge in the Republic Courts.

The two men then sat down at the desk and Vader said "Thank you both for coming here so quickly. Now I want to let you both know that I intend to give Revan a full pardon for what he did as I know he didn't do the crimes he is charged of. Now I want to know if any senators can challenge this pardon in the senate and if I can do this right now?".

Dar Lang then answered "Well chancellor you can do this pardon and get it written up as soon as possible, but I know some people will question the decision. I'll sign the pardon as soon as it's written up".

Marchel Wazu suddenly said "Chancellor the senate has no authority to tell you what to do with pardons that only the chancellor can give out, but how do you know he is innocent if you don't my asking sir?".

Vader answered "Revan has an alibi for the time and dates of this conspiracy against me and I'm afraid I cant mention them as they are classified information. Now Wazu have the pardon written up so me and Dar can sign it as soon as possible".

Both men nodded and they left the office and Vader smiled as he now had gotten Revan free and then the Chanso threat would be destroyed.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director heard his private phone go off and answered the call and as he exhaled cigar smoke he said "What is it Cazki?".

Cazki replied "Sir Padme has been taken care of and I made sure that the evidence she got was all fake so Revan will be in prison for life".

The Director only said "Revan wont be in prison for long Dar Lang just informed me that Vader intends to give Revan a full pardon from any and all future crimes against the Republic".

Cazki then asked "Sir do you want to take Revan out I'm right near the prison right now, I can take him out in 5 minutes and no one will ever know who done it. You know that I can make it look like he committed suicide?".

The Director took a drag of his cigar before he answered "No Alex you cant kill Revan if we kill him people will talk and the other overseers will know who did it, leave him be for now after all the when Revan faces the Chanso threat he will die defeating them and if not then you can take him out. Now I have a new task for you".

The Director then explained Cazkis new mission and once he knew what he had to do the Director turned the phone off and smoked his cigar as he started coughing violently and a nearby guard asked "Sir what is it, are you ok?".

The Director looked at the man angrily before he said "I'm fine now shut up and get back to work". The Director then lit another cigar even though he already knew what was wrong with him.

Corcuscant chancellors office

Marlaia, Doc and Shaak Ti entered the office and Marlaia said to Vader "We have evidence that Revan is innocent so now you can release him from prison".

Marlaia handed the evidence to Vader who started looking over it and after a few minutes he said "It's fake Marlaia obviously the Director planted this evidence anyway it doesn't matter I am giving Revan a full pardon in a matter of hours".

Marlaia and the others were now happy at the good news and even though they were sad that the evidence was fake they were happy to know that Revan would be free from jail in only a few hours.

Meanwhile in Marchel Wazu's office just he was finished writing up the pardon for Revan he looked it over and was about to send it to Vader and Dar Lang so they could sign it and free an innocent man from jail.

However just as he was about to send it Wazu felt hands grab his neck and in an instant his neck was snapped. Cazki then deleted the pardon and once it along with any and all record of it were gone, Cazki turned on his phone and said to the Director "It's done sir now Revan will now remain in prison for the rest of his life".

The Director then smiled evilly as he drank his scotch.

Authors notes well thats chapter 3 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	5. Chapter 5

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Chapter 5 new plans

Corcuscant chancellors office

Vader looked at the man in front of him in shock after he was just informed that the head of the Republic justice department had just died of a massive heart attack in his office and he was also told that his ex girlfriend Padme Amadella was murdered by a criminal bounty hunter working for the Exchange.

The man then said "Sir we looked at Mr Wazus terminal and we found no evidence of a pardon being written up at all". The man then left the office and Marlaia said "Alright so what the fuck do we do now Vader?".

Vader then answered "I'll the new head of the Republic justice department to write up the pardon for Revan and I'll him do it in this office under heavy guard. However I can still get it written up without his approval if I have to, but I'd rather it not come to that Marlaia".

Shaak Ti then said "Alright Vader now what are we going to do now?".

Vader answered "I'm going to go and visit Revan in jail, then I'm going to talk to the new head of the justice department and get him or her to agree to give Revan a full pardon and if not I'll do it anyway".

Vader, Marlaia, Doc and Shaak Ti then planned out their next move and decided to do it now as they knew that the sooner the plan was carried out that would be the faster that Revan would be free from prison.

Corcuscant jail a few hours later

A guard yelled out to Revan and woke him up "Hey traitor wake up someone wants to talk to you now!". Revan stood up and as the guards walked down the cell block Revan saw Vader walk up towards him. Revan then said "Hello Vader so can you tell me when my trial is or when I'm going to get out of here and back to fighting the twin test subjects and their research ship?".

Vader answered "Your trial will be happening in a few weeks, but I'm sure that you will be pardoned for these crimes before then Revan, however if not then remember this, you get exercise at 3 in the afternoon starting tomorrow and 3 guards will escort you to the yard. And please Revan try not to hurt the guards too badly".

Vader then walked down to the cell block and Revan got the message from Vader and he was now looking forward to the next day with a smile on his face.

Corcuscant chancellors office an hour later

Vader entered his office and waited for the new head of the Republic justice department to arrive at his office for their meeting. Suddenly the new head of the justice department Susana Rodriguez entered the room and sat down at Vaders desk.

Vader then explained the situation to Susana regarding Revan and the pardon that he wanted to give him and when Vader asked her if she would write up the pardon for Revan right now Susana replied "No Vader as a terrorist doesn't deserve a pardon and it's obvious that this alibi is fake as there is no other evidence other then your word. Chancellor I know he was your friend but he is a terrorist and he must face justice for his crimes".

Susana then stood up and left the room and Vader now knew what he had to do and he then started writing up the pardon but he would only sign it if the plan tomorrow failed.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office and looked at the holographic projection of the Star Forge in front of him with a smile on his face. A hologram of Zhou appeared and said "Sir I have news for you my men have found some artefacts which have more references to the Star Forge. I'll let you know when we find the Star Map on Tatoonie sir".

Zhou's hologram then disappeared and the Director smiled as he was now 1 step closer to his goal.

Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	6. Chapter 6

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

And I'm dedicating this chapter to my uncle Leo who passed away recently.

Chapter 6 breakout

Corcuscant jail

Revan sat in his cell and as the cell door was opened and the three guards walked up to him along with the prison warden, the warden then said "Get up traitor and now you have an hour of exercise which I don't think you deserve. Now lets go".

Revan was then dragged out of his cell by the guards and they let go as Revan started walking on his own down the hallway. As the guards and Revan walked to the door that led to the exercise yard Revan smiled and said to the guards "Let me tell you guys something from the bottom of my heart, I'm really going to miss all of you" Revan then turned to the warden and continued by saying "And you I'm going to see to it that you get fired".

Before any of the guards or the warden could say or do anything at all Revan used the force to break free of his restraints and knock all 4 of them into various walls so hard that they were knocked out cold.

Revan then grabbed the pass code from the wardens coat and headed to the cell block and used force storm to open all of the cells in the entire prison and Revan then headed to the hanger bay but before he did Revan took a baton and a pistol off one of the guards he knocked out.

As Revan headed down a cell block he saw some prisoners who he released smile as they knew he was the man who freed them from their imprisonment in this jail. Suddenly Revan saw some guards nearby who were preparing to ambush the prisoners.

Revan immediately used the force to knock the guards down and allow the prisoners time to arm themselves and take care of the guards on their own without needing his help.

Revan then headed down another cell block as he did he saw that the prisoners were engaged in hand to hand combat with the guards, Revan took out his baton and prepared to use it if he had to against whoever tried to stop him from escaping this hellhole.

As Revan stepped forward several guards and prisoners tried to attack him and Revan used his weapon as well as the force to beat all of his attackers back.

After a few more fights Revan finally got to the hanger bay and as he entered the room Revan saw some of the guards were there preparing to leave the prison in an effort to save themselves from the prisoners wrath and certain death.

Revan used the force to stop any attempts by these guards from escaping the prison and after that Revan saw a transport ship enter the hanger bay and Revan knew who was piloting the ship it was Marlaia and Revan used the force to jump on it and as soon as jumped on it the ship left the hanger bay and the burning prison behind them.

Marlaia then looked at Revan as he sat down next to her in the cockpit and said curiously "So Revan now what do we do?".

Revan was silent for a few moments before he answered "Now Marlaia we are going to go to the Outer Rim Regions and gather an army to help the Republic stop the Chanso, and I now exactly who to recruit first to help us".

The transport ship soon left the city planet of Corcuscant behind them and entered then hyperspace as soon as the ship was in orbit of the planet to begin the new mission Revan had.

Eclipse class super star destroyer a few hours later

The Director sat in his chair as he blew cigar smoke out his mouth as he watching the news coming in on the holonet on the apparent prison riot still going on at the Corcuscant maximum security prison where Revan was being held but as apparently escaped successfully during the riot.

The door to his office opened as the Director took his medication for his chest infection and two of his bodyguards dragged in the warden of the prison into the room.

As the door was closed the Director stood up and said angrily "How the hell did you let Revan escape the prison Mr Kai I thought we had an understanding that Revan wasn't to let out of his cell at all. Yet you let him out for exercise how could you be so fucking stupid?".

Kai then answered with fear evident in his voice "Sir I had to let him out for exercise as it was Vaders orders. Please Director, please don't kill me". The Director only took out a pistol and fired one shot killing the man instantly. The Director's men quickly removed the body from the room as the man took another drag of cigar before he started coughing once again.

Corcuscant chancellors office

Vader looked at the report in his hands and he smiled as he read that Revan had escaped the prison during the start of the riot now going on there. Vader then finished writing up the pardon for Revan and as soon as he was done writing it Vader signed it with his own signature and he knew that the opinions of the senate and the justice department didn't matter ad he had freed an innocent man from jail.

Vader then had the pardon sent to the senate to let them know what he had done and no matter how much they complained Vader swore he would not get rid of it no matter what happened to him.

Authors notes well that's chapter 6 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	7. Chapter 7

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 7

Chapter 7 meeting and agreements

Republic transport ship

Revan and Marlaia sat in the cockpit in silence as neither of them said a word to each other as the ship continued its journey through hyperspace to its new destination.

Revan didn't really know what to say to Marlaia or if anything at all needed to be said to her. Suddenly the silence was broken when Marlaia said to Revan "Revan I think we need to talk and we need to figure out where we are right now. I know I said that I felt something for you and I wasn't sure what it was but I knew it was something more then friendship. Revan those feelings have gotten stronger and I now know in my heart and in my mind that I am absolutely in love with you. So what about you Revan, what are your feelings for me right now?".

Revan was in shock after what he was just told by Marlaia and he didn't say a word to her at first as he just sat there and thought back on the past and his actions when Marlaia was around. Revan then knew the truth and he now knew that he was very attached to Marlaia and despite what the JedI said having attachments wasn't a bad thing at all. Revan now knew that he was in love with Marlaia as well, Revan didn't know exactly when he developed these feelings for her but Revan now knew he saw a future with him alive and living life to the full and that was a future he wanted to share with Marlaia.

Revan then looked at Marlaia and answered her question "Marlaia my feelings for you are exactly the same as your feelings for me. I love you with all my heart, Marlaia you give me a reason to live and I want to live the rest of my life and share it with you, if you will let me?".

Marlaia only answered with a kiss and as soon as the kiss was broken she said "Revan I will gladly spend the rest of my life with you, and after we stop the Chanso threat we can find a nice planet somewhere with a beautiful view and settle down there away from galactic wars. And if that is impossible I'll remain with you no matter what, in peace or war, no matter what it is as long as I'm with you Revan".

Revan then kissed her back finally he was really happy for the first time in years. Suddenly the transport ship emerged from hyperspace and the ship was at its destination of the criminal world of Telos not that either Marlaia or Revan noticed.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office and read the morning news as he took his medication for his cough and once he had taken them, the man put down his paper and drank his morning cup of coffee. The Director then said loudly "I know that your in here, come out here and face me man to man".

A person in armour appeared in the room with a gun drawn to the Directors head and the Director said "I guess you were sent by Vader to kill me in light of what I did to Revan, but here is the thing assassin, you cant kill me so you shouldn't even try to".

The assassin didn't lower his weapon and the Director only lit a cigar and just as this killer was about to shot several silent gunshots were heard echoing throughout the quiet room and as the man fell to the ground unmoving the Director saw Cazki standing in the doorway holding a silenced pistol in his hands.

The Director nodded his thanks to Cazki as he continued to read the morning news as Cazki ordered men to remove the assassin's body from the office.

Republic transport ship

The ship went to Telos and Revan set the course for the under levels of the city. Revan knew that the people he was looking for were here on this planet and now he needed their help.

Revan set the ship to land at a nearby hanger bay near a nightclub and as Revan and Marlaia got off the ship Shaak Ti and Doc agreed to stay behind and make sure no one tried to steal the ship from them.

Revan and Marlaia headed towards the nightclub and as they entered the club Revan looked at the booth on 1 of the higher levels of the building and the two of them headed up to the booth. As the two of them entered the booth Revan saw 1 fat Twilek man sitting at a table with a lot of food around him.

The man looked up at Revan and smiled and said "Shadow good to see you here, please sit down and have a drink with me and your slave can dance on that pole behind us as entertainment, what do you say my friend?".

Revan then took out his sword and sliced the table in half before he held the sword against the mans throat and said "You say anything like that about her again and I'll make you eat your own guts before I kill you understand me Boris?".

Boris nodded fearfully and Revan put his sword on his back and Boris said "What do you want Revan, money or a palce to hide out as everyone is looking for you now following your prison escape from Corcuscant?".

Revan shook his head and said "I need you to gather the other leaders of the Exchange as it's time us and the others hold a meeting as there is a threat out there can destroy us and we have to decide what to do about it". Boris nodded and Revan and Marlaia left the nightclub.

Marlaia then said "So Revan where are we going next?". Revan answered "We are going to the planet of Nal Hutta that's where I can get the help of the Hutts".

The two of them then headed back to the transport ship to go to their new destination.

Authors notes well that's chapter 7 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	8. Chapter 8

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 8.

Chapter 8 deals with Hutts and promises made

Republic transport ship

Marlaia sat in her seat as the transport ship went back into hyperspace and Revan went to the cargo hold to continue his meditations in the force. Suddenly Marlaia looked to her right as Shaak Ti sat next to her.

The Torguta Jedi then said "You admitted your feelings to Revan and Revan told you the truth, I take it?". As Marlaia nodded Shaak Ti continued by saying "I'm sure you both want nothing then to be able to get away from wars and politics once the Chanso threat is gone, however you must know that of course that neither of you will be able to get away from war and politics. Revan's bloodline was born into war and politics and there will always be war and political trouble throughout the galaxy from now till the end of time. And the bloodline will have to be maintained to ensure that war and politics do not destroy us all. That is the curse of the bloodline as with all that power a steep price must be paid".

Shaak Ti then stood up and left the cockpit and Marlaia only thought about what she was just told. Suddenly the ship emerged from hyperspace and the ship was now in orbit of Nal Hutta the home planet of the Hutt species.

Eclipse class superstar destroyer

The Director entered his office and activated the holographic projectors and soon saw himself standing face to face with Vader. The Chancellor only said angrily "What do you want Director, I am quite busy gathering the army to prepare to fight the Chanso threat?".

The Director exhaled smoke before he said "Very well Vader since your so busy I'll get right to the point, I know you were behind Revans escape from prison a few days ago and when I get the evidence I need I'll see to it you end up out of office and become a mere footnote in history books. Now I also know that you are trying to have me killed by second rate assassins. So I will give you only 1 warning, which is more than I give most people, I suggest you stop trying to get rid of me and start working with me, otherwise you or someone you care about could end up missing".

Vader instantly stood up and said angrily "Don't you dare threaten Ahsoka, Director if you have a problem with me then settle it with me leave her out of this".

The Director didn't say a word as he smoked his cigar and then he said "Vader, if you leave me alone then I will leave her alone. Now do we understand each other Vader?".

Vader nodded and the Director smiled as his hologram disappeared and Vader knew that Revan was now alone in his fight against the Director as he couldn't help him any longer.

Republic transport ship

The transport ship headed to the main palace on the disgusting Hutt planet so Revan could meet with the Hutt clans and convince them to aid him against the Chanso twins. As the ship arrived at the palace Revan told everyone else to stay onboard the ship while he met the Hutt clan leadership alone.

However as Revan was about to leave the ship he heard Bastila say "Do not let your guard down for a second Revan as the Hutts are vile, untrustworthy creatures who would stab you in the back if they were offered enough money in exchange". Malak then said "She is right Revan the Hutts are as devious as they are smelly and disgusting, do not turn your back on them for a single second".

Revan nodded as he already knew to be prepared for the worst as he left the ship and was escorted to the meeting room by some of the local bodyguards employed by the Hutts.

As soon as Revan entered the meeting room he saw at least 5 Hutts in the room along with various bodyguards, translator droids and scantly clad slave girls of various species.

All the criminals immediately looked at Revan as he entered the room and sat down at the table. The leader of the Hutts then said something Revan couldn't understand in Huttesse and a droid said "The mighty Jabba the Hutt wants to know why you asked for this meeting Shadow. As you know we all have important business to get back to running?".

Revan then explained the reasons why he asked for the meeting and after he was finished telling them of the Chanso, the twins and the threat it posed to the entire galaxy, he now waited to see what the Hutts answer would be to his request for help.

Suddenly after several long hours of arguing and shouting the Hutts finished debating amongst themselves and Jabba's translator droid said "Shadow we have debated this and we have decided to aid you in this war you will wage, all of our resources are at your disposal, please be sure to use them wisely".

Revan nodded in gratitude and left the palace and headed back to the ship, to go to the new destination, the planet of Mustafar and seek the help of the Separatist Alliance against the Chanso threat.

Revan then entered the cockpit and sat down next to Marlaia and it then he noticed her slightly down expression and asked "Marlaia what is it what's wrong?".

Marlaia only answered "Revan we will never be able to get away from it will we? We will never be able to get away from war and galactic threats that might destroy the entire galaxy. We will have to keep fighting until the day we die wont we Revan?".

Revan didn't say a word for a few minutes and once he was finished thinking Revan said "Marlaia yes its true that we might have to keep fighting every new threat that comes along, but that doesn't mean that we cant enjoy life and have a future together as well. Marlaia I promise you that no matter what I will never stop loving you and I will do whatever I can to make sure that we spend the rest of lives together and I will what I can to make sure our children grow up in a universe at peace".

Marlaia then kissed Revan and as the ship entered hyperspace Revan only hoped he would be able to keep his promise to Marlaia.

Authors notes well that's chapter 8 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	9. Chapter 9

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 9.

Chapter 9 bad news and old friends

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office smoking a cigar and then a hologram of Zhou appeared in front of him. The Director asked "What is it now Zhou?".

Zhou answered "Sir we have lost contact with our outposts near the Unknown Regions and I think we have a situation it might be the Chanso or species 775, what do you want us to do?".

The Director said "Inform Vader that the Chanso is behind it and let them deal with the twins and if it is species 775, then Vader can stall for time we need to stop them once and for all".

Zhou nodded and his hologram as the Director started coughing violently and afterwards took more medication for the chest infection.

Republic transport ship

The transport ship emerged from hyperspace and was now in orbit of the volcanic planet deep in the outer rim territories and the planet was surrounded by a fleet of Separatist Alliance warships.

Revan sent a communication to the ships and they allowed the transport ship to head down to the planet and have their meeting with the Separatist Alliance leadership.

As the transport ship headed down to the main platform in the large mining facility Revan, Marlaia, Doc and Shaak Ti prepared to meet with the leadership of the Separatist's and assure them that the Republic would leave them alone after the Chanso was taken care of once and for all.

The ship then landed at the hanger and all four of them prepared to leave the ship and meet the leadership.

Unknown space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and attacked the Republic transport convoy near the system they were hiding in and after the last ship was destroyed and unlike other times there were no survivors left alive as they couldn't risk anyone knowing where the fleet was hiding.

The Chanso then went back into hyperspace after the two men on the bridge were confident that there were no survivors left alive at all.

Republic Star destroyer Kamino's might

As the crew of the ship relaxed as the shift they were on was now over several young rookies on the ship were near the recreation room playing snooker and smoking cigarettes as 1 rookie said "I cant wait till we get some combat against that Chanso ship or whatever the hell it is and we can then destroy it once and for all".

All the other new soldiers yelled out in agreement and a veteran soldier yelled out from the doorway "What are you shinny fools cheering about!". All the soldiers looked at him and the veteran soldier continued by saying "I was on a ship that was destroyed by that monstrosity of a ship, the Chanso. It just came out of hyperspace and ignored our communication attempts. The captain ordered that a ship be sent to board it and see what was going on. But before the order could be carried out the ship opened fire and with 1 salvo they took out our engines and our sensors. We were ordered to return fire but our weapons didn't affect the ship at all. 1 of the test subjects used the force to block all attempts to communicate for help or send out a distress call with the death star beam he used to destroy the super weapon. The massive ship then opened fire on us again with its weapons and after the ship lost its engines and weapons the captain ordered that the crew abandon ship. I headed to the nearest transport ship I could find and as the transport safely left the ship the research ship fired on the ship again and destroyed it right in front us. After that all escape pods, fighters and transport ships that escaped the ship were destroyed 1 by 1 and soon all that was left was my ship which they spared, I guess it was so it would inspire fear about them. So do you all still think we can destroy the Chanso with little or no effort?".

None of the rookies said a word and the veteran left the room confident he had made his point clear to the new recruits. Suddenly the warship emerged from hyperspace and all the crew of the ship were surprised to see where they now were.

The ship was in orbit of Corcuscant and was surrounded by hundreds of other warships from all over the Republic and now the crew knew what was going on, the Republic was gathering the army for war against the Chanso threat and it was a war these men and women knew they would win no matter what the cost.

Mustafar surface

Revan, Marlaia, Doc and Shaak Ti were escorted by guards to the control room of the facility where the meeting was to take place. Soon the four of them were in the control room and in front of them were the leadership of the Separatist Alliance, standing in front of them was the former leader of the Trade Federation Viceroy Gunary and next to him stood Genosian Gizor Delzo as well as businessman Wat Tambor the former foreman of the Techno Union and next to him was the fearsome general and leader of the armies of the Separatist Alliance General Grievous.

Wat Tambor then said in his usual mechanical and monotone voice "Why did you request this meeting Revan and why exactly did you bring a Jedi master here with you, you know very well that Grievous hates the Jedi?".

Revan nodded in understanding and Revan said "I know Grievous hates the Jedi, but after what you hear what I'm about to tell you, you will be happy that I brought her here".

Revan then told them about the Chanso threat and what he planned to do and once he was finished explaining the threat of the Chanso Revan said "Now that you know about this threat. I want to know if I can count on your help against the Chanso. So will you gentlemen help us?".

All four of the Separatist Alliance talked amongst themselves and after a few minute all four of them nodded and Revan knew he now had their help against the Chanso. The leaders then talked more to Revan and the others about what exactly Revan wanted them to do and when he wanted them to do it. Once that was cleared up and Revan guaranteed the Sep leaders that they would be given full pardons for their previous actions against the Republic in exchange for helping stop the Chanso. As well as being allowed to keep the territory they have and become a seperate soverign nation. Revan and the others left the mining facility and now headed off to their next destination.

Authors notes well that's chapter 9 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	10. Chapter 10

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 10.

Chapter 10 more alliances and deals made

Republic transport ship

Revan and Marlaia entered the cockpit of the ship and as soon as they sat down Marlaia asked "Alright where are we going next?". Revan looked at her with a smile and replied "Now Marlaia we are off to the smugglers moon of Nar Shaddar, as there are some people I need to talk to so they can pass on a message for me".

Revan then set the course of the ship for the criminal haven moon of Nar Shaddar and soon the ship went into hyperspace to begin the next stage of their mission to stop the Chanso and the threat it posed to the entire galaxy.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office and looked at the new reports in front of him where Revan was sighted, he ordered Dark Hunter teams be sent to the locations where he was and find him if they could and kill him on sight no attempts at all to take him alive.

However so far despite the best efforts of his teams Revan wasn't found and they had no idea where he was now. The Director how ever was a very patient man and he would wait as long as he had to for Revan to die at his hands.

The Director then smoked his cigar and continued reading the reports on his desk.

Republic transport ship

Shaak Ti sat in her quarters on the ship as she meditated and focused on keeping a level head in this mission. Despite what Revan and the others believed Shaak Ti still hadn't been able to control the anger she felt at the Chanso test subjects for what they did to Viper.

The twins had killed the love of her life and they had also killed the father of their children, she now wanted to ensure that the two men died the most painful and slow way possible. Even though Shaak Ti knew this wasn't the Jedi way, Shaak Ti didn't care at all as her rage was now guiding her.

Shaak Ti then finished her meditations and decided to get some much needed sleep for the future missions.

Corcuscant chancellors office

Vader sat at his desk and he looked at all the military leaders from the Republic, army, navy and covert ops and intelligence officials in front of him from the Republic Intelligence Service as well as the Shade Organization. Also in the room were some members of the reformed Jedi Order.

Vader then said "In the last few weeks there have been reports that the Chanso has destroyed key Republic facilities in the outer rim and near the unknown regions as well. Now you all know that a huge fleet of Republic ships is being gathered in orbit of the planet. I am gathering this fleet for 1 purpose to find and eliminate the Chanso and the test subjects. Now I want to know what resources we have to fight them and what intelligence do we have on the Chanso?".

A Republic admiral then said "Sir right now the shipyards at Corellia and Bespin are producing several warships a day. Now however if I get more staff I'm sure the shipyards can triple that rate. We also have now a grand total of over 4 million Republic warships. Do you want us to increase production chancellor?".

Vader nodded and then a general said "Sir, if you sign this order. I can mobilise our entire reserve army to be ready to fight giving us another half a million ships to fight the enemy as well as 1 and a half billion soldiers". Vader signed the document and the general left the office to mobilise the reserves immediately.

A Republic Intelligence officer stood up and activated a hologram of the Chanso research ship for all in the room to see before he said "As you can all see the Chanso research ship has a lot of firepower on it, enough to wipe out a small fleet. Now we know that the twin test subjects want revenge for what was done to them by the Empire and the Shade Organization. The ship does have 1 weakness however, it's underbelly is vulnerable to our weapons".

Before the man could continue talking the Shade Organization representative stood up and said "Actually you are used an old hologram of the ship. Here is a hologram of the ship in its current state". Everyone now saw the new hologram and now they knew that the underbelly of the ship was lined up with dozens of turrets that could do a lot of damage to anyone who stood against them.

The intelligence officer then said curiously "How did you get this information exactly?". The Shade Organization rep looked at the man before he smiled and answered "We did our job, which is to find out everything you can about your enemy then use that knowledge against them in battle".

After that everyone discussed the battle plan and after a few hours the plan was made that in 2 weeks the fleet would go and look for the Chanso and before then the Shades as well as the Republic Intelligence Service were to do their best to find out where the Chanso was hiding. After all it was a big galaxy and that ship was somewhere and it was only a matter of time until it was found and got rid of forever.

Republic transport ship

The transport ship emerged from hyperspace and was now in orbit once again of the moon known to the entire galaxy as Nar Shaddar. Revan set the ship to land at the private hanger bay used by the Exchange and once that was done Marlaia realised who Revan was looking for and said "I have contacts here Revan and I will do my best to draw them out, but I don't think they will take kindly to your presence here".

Revan nodded knowing full well that the people whose help he wanted hated his family, but he was hoping they could see past that and look at the obvious that there was a threat loose somewhere in the galaxy and everyone needed to put their differences aside and work together to stop them in their tracks.

Revan and Marlaia then left the cockpit and along with Shaak Ti and Doc left the ship and stepped into the hanger bay before they left it and entered the city they were now in and began their search.

Authors notes well that's chapter 10 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	11. Chapter 11

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 11.

Chapter 11 contacts and revelations

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director drank his glass of scotch before he went into bed and turned off the light on his desk as his eyes closed and he fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

As the Director dreamed that he was in a regular pub drinking a scotch the man noticed someone walking towards him and this stranger said "Want me to buy you another drink there buddy?". The Director nodded and the man said with a smile as he got their drinks "Don't you recognise me at all Director?. I'm surprised that you don't seeing as it was you who ordered the experiments that was done to me and my twin brother in the very first place". The man then suddenly turned into a younger form of himself who was now standing in front and now the Director knew who he was talking to. It was 1 of the Chanso test subjects.

Suddenly both men were no longer in the pub and they were now in the Directors office. The Director looked at the man with anger and said "What the hell do you want, cant you or your bastard brother let me get some peace and quiet. If not when I'm awake leave me in peace in my dreams at least. Is that too much to ask?".

The man then said "Of course it is Director, after all the horrible experiments that you had done to me and my brother. I want you to tell me why these experiments were done on us and I want the real reason for them, not the reasons you gave Vader or that stupid make the army stronger excuse. I'm that shit so many times it's a common lie".

The Director didn't say a word for a few minutes before he answered "The reason the experiments were done is because I wanted to create an army of invincible force users who were also super soldiers and I wanted to use you to help me take over the galaxy. Now is that what you wanted to hear from me?".

The man answered "You are hiding something from me Director and I want to know what it is?". The Director said "There is another reason the experiment was done, but if I told you that reason you will believe me at all. Now is there anything else at all you want to know?".

The man only said "I just want to let you know 1 thing Director, after me and my brother destroy the Republic and the Jedi, Sith as well as that fool Revan. We will come after you and destroy you in your own office, and there will be nothing you can do to stop us. Nothing at all Director".

Suddenly the man was gone and the Director woke up with a start and looked around with some fear on his face.

Nar Shaddar surface

Revan, Marlaia, Doc and Shaak Ti headed to infamous red sun bar where the first contact they were looking for was at enjoying a few afternoon drinks. As the four of them entered the pub Marlaia said "Let me do the talking alright, Revan trust me this is 1 man who even your interrogations will get to talk no matter how hard you tried".

Revan nodded knowing Marlaia was telling the truth and as they entered the main area of the pub they saw the man they were looking for, a Rodian who was drinking shot after shot of whiskey like it was clear refreshing water.

The four of them walked over to him and the man was so drunk that he thought it was only 1 person walking towards him. As the four of them sat down next to the drunk Rodian Marlaia said "Chachu I need you to give some information for me, alright?".

The Rodian nodded and Marlaia gave him the message but then the drunk said "I'll pass along the message to the others if you do something for me". After Marlaia nodded the Rodian whispered in her ear and when he was done she punched him in the face and grabbed him by the neck before she said angrily "That would never happen in a million years now, pass the message along or I promise that the last thing you will know in this world in pure agonizing pain understand me?".

Chachu nodded in fear and Marlaia let him go and her and the others stood up to leave the bar. As the three of them left the pub Marlaia said "There are contacts we can pass the message onto if that drunk fool in there is to hung over to remember it in the morning, follow me I know where the other contact is now".

Everyone then headed to the main apartment complex on the other side of the city and when they got there Marlaia looked up a name in the registry and when she found the name she said "Room 332. Lets go".

As the four of them went into the elevator and set the destination for the fourth floor of the building.

Authors notes well that's chapter 11 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	12. Chapter 12

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by LastingLegacy, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 12.

Chapter 12 contacts and arrangements

Nar Shaddar apartment complex

Soon Revan, Marlaia, Shaak Ti and Doc exited the elevator as soon as it arrived on the fourth floor they headed to room 332 to meet up with Marlaia's contact and get whoever it was to pass along the message that Revan had for them. And they could only hope that they would believe him and decide to help them fight the Chanso threat in the inventible war against the Chanso that everyone knew was coming sooner or later.

Suddenly they were in front of the room and Marlaia knocked on the door loudly. The door was then opened and a Mandalorn stood in the doorway ad when he saw Marlaia he smiled and said "Come in all of you".

As soon as everyone was in the apartment the Mandalorn locked the door and turned around to face his four guests. The Mandalorn then said "What is ti you want from me now Marlaia?".

Marlaia then told the man what they wanted him to pass along and as soon as she was done explaining it the contact assured her that he would send the message along immediately and with that being said Marlaia, Revan, Doc and Shaak Ti left the apartment and headed back to the hanger bay.

As the four of them re-entered the transport ship Marlaia said "So Revan is there anyone else we need to recruit to help us deal with the Chanso threat or do we have everyone we need to help us?".

Revan only answered "There is no one else that we need to get to help us Marlaia we now have everyone that we need and now we have to carry out the next stage of my plan. Now we are headed off to the rendezvous point where we are all going to meet up. Then we are headed to Corcuscant to link up with Vader's fleet then. I'll help Vader convince the rebels to help us anyway I can".

The transport ship then left the smugglers moon and went into hyperspace headed to their new destination.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

The Director sat in his office as he drank his glass of scotch and he didn't say a word as the doors opened and his personal doctor entered the room with the results of the leaders recent physical for him.

The doctor then said to his boss "Sir I have the results of the tests here and I know what is causing your violent coughing fits and I think you also know what it is as well sir. Now I can only recommend that you take my advice but I know you wont so I'm going to give you some medication that I want you to take and I suggest you cut back on the drinking at least a little bit ok sir".

The Director nodded and the doctor left the room as the man took out another cigar and lit it with his golden lighter before he took a nice long drag of it with a smile on his face.

Republic transport ship

Revan and Marlaia sat in the cockpit of the ship as it travelled though hyperspace to its destination. As neither of them said a word to the other as each of them were thinking about their own thoughts about the final battle against the Chanso and what would happen afterwards and what could happen as well as who would or wouldn't survive the battle.

Revan then said "We are almost there Marlaia, are you alright, you haven't said anything in awhile. You ok?". Marlaia nodded and Revan knew she wasn't alright but he knew not to press the issue as she would talk about it when she was ready to talk about it.

The transport ship then emerged from hyperspace and was now at their destination in orbit of the planet of Bespin and in front of them was a fleet of ships and more ships were appearing every minute and so far most of the ships belonged to the Separatist Alliance but the other ships belonged to the Exchange as well as the Hutts and Revan knew that more ships would be arriving soon to join their fleet.

Suddenly at least over a hundred more ships appeared out of hyperspace and now joined the fleet and a voice said on the communications to Revan "All our forces are here Shadow, now where are we to go now exactly?"

Revan immediately answered "We are now headed to Corcuscant to join this fleet with the Republic fleet that is being gathered to fight the Chanso and with our combined forces the Chanso threat will be nothing more then a mere memory".

All the commanders in the fleet acknowledged and were ready to head to the city planet to add their army to the Republics and help them stop the Chanso anyway they could. The fleet then jumped into hyperspace and went to their new destination knowing that they were on a time table and time was running out very fast.

Unknown space

The Chanso came out of hyperspace and in a few minutes destroyed the three Republic warships and as they left only 1 single escape pod left to tell others of what had happened here and as other Republic ships were about to arrive to find out what happened to the other ships the Chanso went back into hyperspace and headed back to their staging point to gather their fleet as now their war had begun against the rest of the galaxy.

Authors notes well that's chapter 12 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	13. Chapter 13

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 13.

Chapter 13 arrivals and revelations

Orbit of Corcuscant

As the republic fleet in orbit around the city planet continued growing in number every hour, no one was surprised when the scanners detected more ships were now arriving in the system.

However it soon became clear that these new ships weren't Republic and as the Republic fleet saw that it was the Separatist Alliance fleet they prepared to fight when they were fired on first. But they weren't fired upon and that only a single transport ship had left the new fleet and was heading directly to the planets surface to the senate building itself.

The commander of the republic fleet was then asked by his men if they should send a few fighters down after the transport ship and the commander told them to let the senate guards and the army deal with the enemy on that transport ship. And once they got the order from the chancellor the admiral would order his fleet to destroy the Separatist fleet in front of him gladly without any pity or mercy on them at all.

Meanwhile as the transport ship landed at the senate building and senate guards approached it to arrest whoever was inside the ship, the guards were shocked they were instantly shoved into walls and they were unable to move at all no matter how hard they tried.

Suddenly the ship opened and several people stepped out of it among them was the fugitive known to the entire galaxy as Revan and the man who plotted to murder the chancellor and the others were leaders of various criminal and terrorist groups as well as sworn enemies of the Republic in the Separatist Alliance leadership.

The guards knew that now Revan was executing his plan to take over the Republic but they couldn't stop him at all and now all they would be able to do is stand by and watch as Revan took over the galaxy.

Revan and the others immediately headed for the senate room knowing that the senate was holding a meeting about the Chanso threat and were debating all options against the threat as well as the possibility of declaring full scale war against them.

As soon as they were near the room Revan used the force to open the door and once it was open they entered the room. And as soon as they were in the room several senators started yelling for guards to arrest Revan or kill him on the spot while others only said that Revan was now trying to take over the government with some help from the Separatist Alliance and other enemies of the Republic.

Everyone in the room was then surprised when Revan bowed to Vader and said loudly for everyone in the room to hear "I have assembled your army Vader now, what do you want me to do next sir?".

Vader smiled before he answered "Now Revan, I want you to lead this army against the Chanso threat as soon as the senate declare a state of war against them".

The senators then demanded answers for just what was happening and Vader said "I know that the fleet we have isn't enough to fight the Chanso so I arranged for Revans escape so he could gather more allies and more ships to help us in our war against the Chanso. Now senators let us vote, do we fight or die?".

The senators then voted and over half of the senators voted for war against the Chanso threat. A senator then said "Chancellor what you have done breaks so many laws and I think its clear that you have failed in your duties as Chancellor of the Republic. So I call for a vote of no-confidence on Chancellor Vader's leadership".

Several senators then started shouting loudly that a vote be held right now and then the Chancellors advisor yelled out "The senate is in recess!. A vote on this matter will be held in a half hour!".

All the senators then left the room and every senator now started to think about what their vote would be in a half hour.

Meanwhile in the chancellors office Vader talked with Revan about what they were going to do next now that the Republic declared war against the Chanso and now they had decide what to do next.

Vader then said to Revan "Revan once this vote is over, I am going to make you the new leader of the fleet as you are the closet thing we have to an expert on the Chanso and what it is capable of doing. Will you do it?".

Revan nodded and Vader smiled and suddenly Vaders terminal went off and a hologram of Ahsoka appeared in front of them. Ahsoka then said "Vader the rebels have told me to tell you that the peace conference will be taking place on Naboo next week and you must bring the Jedi and the leader of the Shades with you and they say that is non negotiable".

Vader answered "Tell them we will be there in 7 days". Ahsoka nodded and her hologram vanished. Then a advisor entered the office and said "Sir the senators selected for the vote are ready for you now".

Vader and Revan then left the office and headed back to the main chamber where there was no doubt in either mans mind that the fate of the Republic as well as victory or defeat in the war against the Chanso was about to be decided in the next few minutes.

Authors notes well that's chapter 13 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	14. Chapter 14

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 14.

Chapter 14 votes and debates

Corcuscant senate building

As Vader and Revan entered the main chamber they saw 3 hundred senators were in the room as well as the Jedi council and various Republic military and intelligence leaders.

As Vader got onto the podium the advisor said "Ladies and gentlemen of the senate before we begin the vote, lets have the head of the Republic justice department explain to us what we are here to do today".

The head of the justice department Susanna Rodriguez stood up and said "People what are asking you to do here is not just to vote on this for personal gain, we want you to vote on this with clear minds and honest opinions. Now the new Republic constitution states that the majority of here senators and the Jedi council have to agree that Vader is incapable to carry out his duties as Chancellor of the Republic".

The advisor then said "Alright people let us now begin the vote, will those of you who believe that Vader is capable to carry out his duties please at this time raise your hands". Approximately half of the senators, all of the military leaders and the Jedi council as well as Revan raised their hands.

The advisor then said "Are there any abstentions?". No one raised their hands and the advisor said "The vote is tied, Ms Rodriguez what is the next step in this matter?".

Susanna answered "Well technically there is no need for a next step, the constitution states that the majority of the senators as well as the Jedi Council have to agree and there is no majority or support of the Jedi, so Vader remains the Chancellor of the Republic".

Everyone who voted for Vader smiled at the good news and the senator who originally called for the vote said "its not that simple 1 of the votes is invalid".

The advisor only asked "What vote is invalid exactly senator?". the senator answered "Revans vote is invalid".

Revan then said "Vader named me the commander of the Republic fleet a few minutes ago. So my vote is valid". The senator replied with some arrogance in his voice "I don't agree".

Vader only stood up and said "Damn it Gizo, you are not going to get away with this, I will not let you steal the Chancellorship of the Republic from me illegally".

Suddenly the door opened and several people entered the room. 1 person then loudly said "Revan's vote is valid senator Gizo as he is the leader of the Shade Organization".

Senator Gizo then said "I don't believe you, your lying to help him aren't you?". The man only answered by displaying a hologram that showed Revans family history and how it was connected to the Shade Organization. Once everyone saw the evidence Gizo knew his claim to the Chancellorship of the Republic was over.

Gizo then said "With this new evidence I withdraw my objection of Revan's vote it is valid and Vader is the Chancellor of the Republic. Now Chancellor what do you want us to do now?".

Vader then said to Gizo "Your fired senator, get out". Gizo only said "Why are you firing me sir, what did I do to deserve this treatment?".

Vader answered "You tried to steal the chancellorship from me, now get out before security guards drag you out kicking and screaming like a little kid".

Gizo looked at Revan with anger before he stormed out of the main chamber.

Revan then looked at Vader and said "Chancellor what are your orders sir?". Vader answered "Revan my order is this get our armies ready for war and make sure everyone knows what we are dealing with". Revan nodded and everyone started to leave the room.

Meanwhile on 1 of the higher levels of the room from 1 of the visitor platforms a sniper held a rifle and aimed it at Revan's head and he then looked at his boss the Director himself who was there in normal form not as a hologram the sniper then said "Do you want me to take the shot sir?".

The Director didn't do anything for a minute as he took out a cigar and as he lit it with his golden lighter he nodded his head once and the sniper immediately fired once at Revan's head.

The Director took a drag of his cigar and knew that his job was now a lot easier with Revan dead. The sniper said "I don't believe it". The Director took out a pair of binoculars and took a closer look and to his disbelief Revan was still alive despite being shot in the head.

Malak's voice then said to Revan in his head "Good thing you listened to me and ducked Revan, now why don't you see who was trying to kill you".

Revan then used the force to bring down the shooter and as the sniper was dragged down to Revan's eye level, Revan said "Who ordered you to kill me?".

The sniper didn't say a word and Revan looked around the now empty room and knew what he had to do if he wanted this sniper to talk. Revan then used force push to throw the man against a nearby wall and as the man screamed in pain and several ribs broke Revan said "Tell me who ordered the hit and I will stop this, I don't want to hurt you so tell me what I need to know!. Who hired you?".

The sniper didn't say a word and Revan punched the sniper in the face and gut several times. Revan then said "Who hired you?". When the sniper again remained silent Revan knew he had to go to the next level with this interrogation. Revan then unleashed Sith lightening on the man after a few seconds of screams Revan stopped the attack and the sniper said "I cant tell you who ordered it, if I do they will kill me, then kill you".

Revan then took out a dagger and said "I know that your order was given to you on a datapad and I know that you took the sim card from that datapad and you swallowed it. I don't want to have to do this to get the info but I will if I have to. Now tell me who hired you to kill me?".

The sniper only said mockingly "Revan we both know the real reason why you don't want to cut me open to get the data you need. You act tough and powerful with your force powers but we both know that deep down inside you are a miserable little wimp. You just don't have the guts to do it, do you boy?".

Revan then stabbed the sniper in the stomach and as the man screamed out in agony Revan twisted the blade in several different directions causing the man to scream out in pain ever louder.

Suddenly there was banging on the door as senate guards tried to get into the room Revan only used the force to make sure no one would be able to enter the room until after Revan got the information he needed from this man.

Revan then stabbed the man several more times and after the sniper gave 1 last blood curdling scream that was heard throughout the entire senate building the sniper died from his wounds and severe blood loss and as Revan held the data he needed in his hands he smiled evilly with his now red eyes.

Suddenly the doors opened and senate guards accompanied by Vader entered the room and Vader looked on in pure shock as a blood soaked Revan turned to face him and Vader said "Revan what have you done?".

Revan then answered with an evil smirk on his face "I've done exactly what I needed to do Vader". Revan then heard Bastila's voice in his head and she said to him "Revan listen to me, you have to let go of this anger and calm down, otherwise you may ending up hurting someone you care about like Marlaia".

As soon as Revan heard that and even imagined the thought of Marlaia in pain due to him, his eyes faded from their red colour to their natural colour.

Revan then held the card in his hands and went into the hallway to see what was on the data, and as Revan put the sim card into a blank data pad the information Revan wanted appeared in front of him and Revan wasn't surprised when he saw the name of the person who ordered him dead. It was the Director and Revan swore that the Director would pay dearly for this even if it was the last thing he did in his entire life.

Authors notes well that's chapter 14 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	15. Chapter 15

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 15.

Chapter 15 leadership problems

Corcuscant senate building

Revan was then taken out of his thoughts of revenge against the Director when he saw Marlaia was standing in front of him. Revan only said "What is it Marlaia, is something wrong?".

Marlaia then said "Revan the members of the Shade Organization who interrupted the vote earlier want to meet with us, I think it's a trap. So what should we do?".

Revan didn't say a word as he considered his options and then he said "Lets go and see what they want and I know it might be a trap so we will be on our guard at all times".

Revan and Marlaia then headed to the office that the Shades had been given in the senate building and as soon as they entered the room they saw several men and women sitting in various chairs looking over top secret Shade Organization reports.

Revan only said loudly "Alright I'm here now what the hell do you want?".

A man stood up and said "Revan we want you to fulfil your birthright and become the leader of the Shade Organization. Revan the Director is becoming paranoid and he is so determined to get rid of you and achieve his goals that he has forgotten our mission, you should be the leader not him and we want to make that happen anyway we can".

Another man then said "There is another reason why we want you as leader of the Shade Organization Revan, the Director is ill and might not be capable to lead us against the Chanso threat".

Revan only said questionably "What do you want me to do exactly, as I doubt he'll just let me be leader if I asked nicely?".

The man answered "Revan what you have to do is very simple, all you have to do is arrive on the Shade HQ and declare that you are there to claim your birthright and become the leader of the Shade Organization. There is no way he will be able to fight it if you declare it in front of the overseers".

Revan was then given the coordinates of the Shade Organization HQ and as the man resumed his reading of the Shade reports he and Marlaia left the office.

Unknown space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace and was now linking up with their fleet made of star destroyers and cruisers. As the massive research ship took its place in the middle of the fleet the two twins smiled as the entire fleet was now fully ready and prepared to fight and launch the first strike in their war against the rest of the galaxy.

Then in an instant all of the ships in the fleet jumped into hyperspace to start the war.

Corcuscant senate building

As Revan and Maraia led back to their transport ship they saw Doc leaving the ship along with Shaak Ti and both Revan and Marlaia knew that they were on their own when they went to see the Director at the unofficial headquarters of the Shade Organization.

The two of them entered the transport ship and once they were in their seats Marlaia entered the coordinates of where the Directors ship was and as soon as the ship was in orbit of the city-planet Revan had the ship enter hyperspace now headed for its new destination.

A half hour later the transport ship exited hyperspace and was now in front of the massive eclipse class super star destroyer which was roughly half the size of the Chanso Mandalorn ship as well its escorts consisting of star destroyers and squadrons of fighters.

A communication was then sent to Revan and Marlaia demanding to know why they were there and Revan explained why he was there and once the answer was given Revan was given clearance to land on the eclipse class super star destroyer and meet with the Director and the overseers in person.

The transport ship then landed in the main hanger bay of the massive ship and as soon as Revan and Marlaia exited the ship some Shade Organization members came up to them and the leader said "If you please follow us Revan, we will escort you to the main meeting room where the Director and the overseers are meeting right now".

Revan smiled and said "Lead the way". The members then brought Revan to the room and as he and Marlaia entered the room they saw the Director and his overseers in the middle of an argument about what to do concerning the Chanso threat.

As soon as Revan entered the room everyone looked at him in shock and the Director said "What are you doing here Revan?" as soon as he asked that very question the Director started coughing violently and Revan noticed that he was wheezing a bit.

Revan then walked right up to the Director and said "I am here for 1 reason Director, I'm here to claim my birthright and become the new leader of the Shade Organization. Now does anyone want to try and deny me what I am entitled to or will you all accept me as the new leader?".

None of the overseers or the Director said a single word and Revan knew that he had won. A overseer stood up and said "Revan we will allow you to claim your birthright and become our new leader".

All the other overseers nodded in agreement and the Director lit a cigar and said to Revan "Follow me and I'll show you to your new office Revan". The Director then stood up and left the room followed closely by Revan and Marlaia.

Corcuscant chancellors office

As Vader entered his office he was surprised to see Shaak Ti there and Vader said curiously "Why are you here Shaak Ti?".

Shaak Ti answered "The Jedi Council have elected me to represent the Jedi Order at the conference on Naboo, and I'm here to get info on the rebel leadership from you".

Vader took out several folders in his desk and gave them to Shaak Ti who left the office and Vader couldn't help but wonder how he was going to get the leader of the Shade Organization to go to Naboo for the conference like the Rebels wanted.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

After the Director showed Revan his new office he left him and Marlaia alone and as the Director walked down an empty corridor of the ship Cazki appeared next to him and said "Sir you cant possibly be going along with this and actually allow that upstart Revan to steal your job?".

The Director turned to face his right hand man and said "Of course I have to go along with this Cazki, if I don't and I stand up to Revan the others will kill us both, now before I showed him into the office did you retrieve what I asked you to get for me?".

Cazki nodded and gave his boss several datapads and some folders, the Director smiled and said "Come with me Cazki we have a lot of work to do and we have very little time to do it".

Authors notes well that's chapter 15 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	16. Chapter 16

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 16.

Chapter 16 conferences

Eclipse class super star destroyer

As Revan and Marlaia looked around the office Revan now had as the leader of the Shade Organization both of them wondered why the Director gave in so easily and both of them knew that they hadn't heard the last of him as far as this was concerned.

Suddenly a hologram appeared in front of Revan who was surprised to see it was Vader who looked just as surprised to see him there. Vader then said "Revan I take it that you have become the new leader of the Shade Organization?". After Revan nodded in confirmation Vader smiled and explained what the rebels wanted at the peace conference on Naboo.

Once Vader was finished explaining the problem Revan said "Vader I'll be there on Naboo for the conference as I want this to work as much as you do. But I would bet the Director will try anything he can to get his position as leader of the Shades back from me. He left a message telling me so".

Revan then held up a unlit cigar from the desk for Vader to see and both men now knew that there was another problem that they had to deal with as soon as possible.

Meanwhile in another part of the ship the Director and men loyal to him were meeting in Cazki's office as they started to discuss their next move in retaliation to what was going on with Revan taking over as the leader of the Shade Organization.

Some men said that they should stand up to Revan with a force of arms, others said they should murder Revan and make it look like a suicide. However the Director and Cazki knew that neither of these plans would work at all as a force of arms would too risky and no one who knew Revan would never ever believe that he was suicidal.

The Director then said "None of these ideas will work men, now I have a solution for the Revan problem. The Star Forge can be used to defeat him and before I left the office I made sure that some men removed all records of our search for the Star Forge from it so Revan wont know what we are up to. And once we have the Star Forge in our hands and we use it like the other leaders of our organization did so long ago. It will be used to ensure the dominance of our organization against the Chanso and any other threats out there in the galaxy. Until then we will merely bide our time and wait for the right moment".

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement and then the meeting was over and everyone left the office. The Director then looked at Cazki and said "What is the status of our teams at the ruins we found on the Jedi home world?".

Cazki answered "We haven't been able to translate any of the other ruins, but our team on Tatooine have reported that they are close to finding the last piece of the map and once we have that, the Star Forge will be in our procession and you will once again be the leader of the Shade Organization sir, as its meant to be".

The Director smiled as he took out a cigar and lit it with his golden lighter before he took a long drag of it and thought of the future.

A few days later Corcuscant chancellors office

As Revan arrived at the senate building senate guards escorted him to Vader's office where he was surprised to see Vader as well as Shaak Ti were waiting for him. Vader then said "Ok everyone lets go to Naboo and get this peace treaty with the Rebels signed and then we can take out the Chanso threat".

Revan and Shaak Ti nodded in agreement as the three of them left the chancellors office and head to the ship that would take them to Naboo for the peace conference.

Unknown space

As the Chanso emerged from hyperspace the two twins standing on the bridge of the research ship smiled as they made the final preparations for the first attack they would strike in their war against the rest of the galaxy.

The two men knew that what they were about to do would be unexpected and no one would be able to stop them or be able to stand up to them.

Authors notes well that's chapter 16 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	17. Chapter 17

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 17.

Chapter 17 arrivals and negotiations begin

Republic star destroyer

A few minutes after Vader and others who were going with him, Revan and Shaak Ti to Naboo for the peace conference with the leadership of the Rebel Alliance were abroad the ship. The star destroyer left Corcuscant and entered hyperspace heading for Naboo and Vader hoped the ship got there as soon as possible as the faster they signed the treaty the closer they would be to securing peace in the entire galaxy.

Meanwhile Revan looked at Marlaia and he hoped that what Vader wanted out of these negotiations with the rebels but if didn't Revan swore that he would fight the two test subjects with all the resources he had at his disposal.

Suddenly the star destroyer emerged from hyperspace and was in orbit of Naboo where they saw an armada of Rebel Alliance ships were in orbit of the planet waiting for them to arrive.

A communication was then sent to the Republic warship and Vader was informed that the rebel leadership were at the former royal palace in the city of Theed waiting for him and the others in his negotiating team to start peace talks with him.

Vader along with Revan, Marlaia, Shaak Ti and a few Republic military officers and some Republic senators headed to the ships main hanger bay to get in a transport ship and go down to the surface of the planet and as they got in a transport ship and the ship soon left the hanger bay Revan couldn't help but get a bad feeling in his stomach and he knew something was not right and he started to prepare himself for whatever was going to happen on Naboo during these peace talks.

Unknown space

As the Chanso appeared out of hyperspace the man on the right said to his brother "You know what you have to do don't you dear brother?". The other man nodded and his brother continued by saying "Good and now we are ready and no one will expect what we are about to do and when we attack everyone will end up dead".

The other man then left the bridge as his brother waited for the right moment to strike as the ship re-entered hyperspace and a single transport ship left the massive research ship.

Space station unknown location

The Director sat in his new office at his own private space station that no one knew about except men and women loyal to him alone and he knew Revan would never ever find him in a million years no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly a hologram of Zhou appeared in front of the Director who started having another coughing fit and once it was over he said "What is it now Zhou?".

Zhou answered "Sir I have good news for you, our men on Tatooine have unearthed the cave where the last of the Star Maps is. Sir we will soon have all of the coordinates to the Star Forge".

The Director stood up and said "How long will it take our men to clear the cave of all the sand in it and activate the last Star Map?". Zhou answered "A week maybe two sir, but you should be happy, we have achieved what we set out to achieve. We will soon have control of the Star Forge and you will be the leader of the Shade Organization again sir. With that factory no one will be able to stand against us, not the Jedi, not the Sith, not Revan, not anyone".

The Director then said "Inform me when you have the coordinates, and do not so confident Zhou. Victory is not ours as long as the Star Forge isn't ours".

Zhou's hologram then disappeared as the Director drank a glass of scotch before he started coughing violently once again.

Surface of Naboo Theed royal palace

As the transport ship approached the royal palace Revan still had that feeling that something was going to happen during the peace conference and a single look at Vader told him that Vader felt it as well and now knew that this wasn't a bad feeling it was a big disturbance in the force. Revan didn't have to look at Shaak Ti to know that she felt this disturbance in the force as well, and Revan had a suspicion of what was going to happen and Revan was prepared for whatever would happen.

The transport ship then landed at the royal palace and as Vader and his negotiating team left the ship Revan saw that they were greeted by an entire company of Rebel Alliance soldiers.

The soldiers then escorted the group to the throne room which was to be where these talks took place and as they entered the room they saw Ahsoka was there in the middle of the room talking with the leaders of the Rebel Alliance.

The rebel leadership then looked at Vader and his entourage as they entered the throne room and then 1 of the leaders said "Good to see you arrived Vader, now did you bring the Jedi Order here as well as the leader of the Shade Organization like we requested?".

Vader nodded and said "I did the Jedi sent a representative here and the leader of the Shade Organization is here as well in person".

Revan and Shaak Ti stepped forward to confirm what Vader said and once the rebel leaders were convinced of the truth Vader said "Shall we start the negotiations?".

The various members of the Rebel Alliance leadership nodded and leaders of each side sat down at the main table to begin what everyone in the throne room knew would be a long process to hammering out a peace treaty that ended the war between both sides and then form an alliance to fight the Chanso and its two test subjects in the war everyone knew was coming sooner rather then later.

After at least 8 hours of long talks from a lot of people in the room both the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Republic agreed to a peace treaty which ended all conflicts that happened between both sides. 2 hours after that a deal was made that both the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Republic would fight against the Chanso test subjects wherever they were.

And as Vader and the Rebel leaders were about to sign the peace treaty and the declaration of war against the Chanso twins all of the windows in the royal palace were shattered and the main door leading into the throne room was opened and in the doorway stood a man Revan knew very well, it was 1 of the Chanso twins.

The man then activated his two lightsaber gauntlets and charged at Revan determined to kill him right here right now.

Authors notes well that's chapter 17 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	18. Chapter 18

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 18.

Chapter 18 attacks

Theed royal palace

As the test subject ran at Revan the man smiled as he knew the test subject was expecting an easy fight and he was about to get the exact opposite as Revan was now much stronger then when the two of them last met in battle on the research ship.

The test subject suddenly went on the attack with his two gauntlets and Revan acting on pure instinct activated his two lightsabers and blocked the mans attacks. Revan then used the force to throw the man out of the throne room where he could guarantee the safety of the rebel leadership but Revan knew if he failed that Vader, Ahsoka and Shaak Ti were prepared to fight the man.

However another lightsaber was activated and Revan saw Shaak Ti standing behind him ready to fight and Revan only said "Shaak Ti what are you doing?".

Shaak Ti then said with anger in her voice "I'm getting revenge for Viper, now stand aside Revan I don't want to hurt you but I will if you get in my way".

Revan didn't move an inch and Shaak Ti charged at the test subject but before she got close to him Revan used force push to throw her into the throne room and once she was inside Revan used the force to lock the doors leading into the room so he could guarantee the safety of the Rebel and Republic leadership from this madman.

The test subject then went on the offensive against using his weapons and the dark side of the force to aid him against Revan. However much to his shock Revan was also using the dark side to help him in battle as well as the light side of the force.

The man then said "You are more powerful then when we last fought Revan, you know there is still time for you to reconsider the offer my brother gave you, why not help us defeat our enemies and then you could become the ruler of the galaxy if you choose it Revan. Personally I want to see you dead but my brother wants you to join us, so will you join us or will you die in vain trying to stop us from getting our revenge?".

Revan immediately gave the man his answer with an attack. Revan then said "Your brother must be an idiot as I will never help you both in your insane goal. I'll fight you both till my dying breath if I have to".

Revan and the test subject were locked in a back and forth battle with no one gaining much of an advantage over the other. Suddenly the test subject was hit with lightening and Revan saw who was attacking him and he was shocked it was his Sith teacher Darth Bane.

Bane then stood beside Revan as the throne room doors opened and Vader, Shaak Ti and Ahsoka came out and stood beside Revan and now all 5 of them were ready to fight the test subject.

The test subject then realised that the odds were against him and ran off to escape the planet and as he fled Shaak Ti's face turned to anger and she went after the test subject but before she could fight him in combat both Revan and Bane stopped her much to her growing anger and frustration.

As soon as the test subject was gone Revan and Bane released Shaak Ti who immediately and without thinking clearly at all as her anger was now guiding her actions attacked Revan.

As soon as Revan avoided the attack he disarmed Shaak Ti and said to her "Shaak Ti listen to me, I do not know what emotions you must be feeling right now, but I know that you want revenge against those men for what happened to Viper on that damn ship, I understand and I want revenge as well but you have to listen to me when I say this. If you kill those men in anger and revenge then you would be on a path that leads to murder and destruction and there is almost no turning back from that road. I should as I have walked that road before. Viper once told me that what he loved most about you was that no matter what situation you were in even when most people would lose themselves in those dark moments you never did and I don't want to see you lose yourself now and especially not like this".

Shaak Ti instantly stopping trying to go after the test subject and picked her lightsaber off the ground before she headed off to meditate and clear her head while Revan and the others knew 1 thing the war the twins wanted to wage had now officially begun as the first shot had been fired.

Unknown space

The Chanso emerged from hyperspace with its entire fleet as a transport ship appeared and headed directly for the research ship. The two men then stood on the bridge of the ship and they now knew 1 thing the war has well and truly started and they were determined to win no matter what the cost to the galaxy.

Authors notes well that's chapter 18 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	19. Chapter 19

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 19.

Chapter 19 gathering and strikes

Corcuscant senate building 2 days later

As all the main military leaders in the armada that had been gathered to fight the Chanso threat from the Republic, the Jedi, the Separatist Alliance, the Rebels and various criminal groups were seated Vader stood up and began the meeting.

Vader then said "Ladies and gentlemen we have to devise a strategy to fight the Chanso in this war that is why we are all here. In this room sits all of the greatest military minds our respective groups and governments have at their disposal, you all won many battles on your own and I'm confident that together we can make a plan that will ensure our victory in this war".

Several leaders then started giving their ideas for an attack strategy, some suggested using fighters to destroy it and others suggesting sending an army of men to board the ship and take it over but both ideas were quickly rejected as fighters would never be able to destroy it alone as the research ship was simply too big and no army would able to board the ship and take it over as evidence from the Shade missions told them.

As the leaders started arguing amongst themselves Revan and Grevious staying silent watching the argument before them unfold. Suddenly Revan stood up and said loudly "We attack them with everything we can at once. The Chanso is only 1 ship and no matter its firepower it wont be able to stand up against all of our ships combined in 1 battle. So what do you all say will we go with my idea or shall we continue to argue like little children over our ideas?".

No one said a word then Grevious stood up and said "I agree with Revan, we should hit that ship with everything we've got. Now if anyone else has a better idea I want to hear it right now?".

When not a single voice said anything Vader said "So its agreed we attack with all of our ships and show the Chanso no mercy at all. Revan how long will it take for you to gather our forces for the attack?".

Revan answered "It will be at least a few weeks before we have all our ships here and then once we find out the Chanso's location we will attack". As soon as Vader was told that he told everything that the meeting was over and that they should start preparations now for the upcoming battle.

Space station unknown location

The Director sat in his office with a cigar in his hands and he lit it as a hologram of Grand Admiral Raulu Pasceil of the 1st Republic fleet appeared in front of him.

The Grand Admiral then said "Director Vader just met with the officers and I can tell you that the attack on the Chanso is being planned for an immediate attack as soon as the entire fleet is gathered and they learn the location of the Chanso. Sir should we tell Vader that we know where the Chanso is now?".

The Director blew smoke out of his mouth before he answered "We will not tell them yet Grand Admiral, first let us see what Revan does now that he is in charge of their fleet".

Raulu nodded before his hologram disappeared and the Director looked out the window at the sight in front of the space station. It was a planet cracked its core was visible to the naked eye as an asteroid field surrounded the planet and the station. The Director then took another drag of his cigar before he suffered another coughing fit.

Corcuscant senate building

As Revan entered the new office Vader gave him as he was now the commander of the fleet he was surprised when he saw Marlaia was there waiting for him.

Revan only said curiously "What are you doing here Marlaia?". Marlaia suddenly kissed Revan on the lips and replied "I just wanted to congratulate you on your new promotion Revan".

Revan only kissed her back and he smiled when Marlaia showed him a bottle of wine and two glasses she put on Revan's new desk. After wine was put in each glass Marlaia took 1 glass and gave Revan the other and said "I propose a toast to our inventible victory over our enemies". As they clicked their wine glasses the two of them shared another kiss.

Suddenly Revan's terminal started beeping and Revan activated it and to his surprise a hologram of the Director himself appeared in front of Revan and Marlaia.

Revan then said "What the hell do you want Director?". the man then smoked his cigar before he answered "Revan I am here to let you know that while I am unhappy that you took my position from me and I want to see you dead. I am still going to do what I can to help you lead your fleet against the Chanso and its fleet".

Revan in shock said "They have a fleet of ships now?". The Director nodded and said "Their fleet consists of star destroyers and all sorts of other warships. From what we can tell their number is at least 600 ships but there could be a lot more now".

Revan then said "What help are you offering us exactly?" the Director answered "I am offering you full command of my own forces in the battle. And you can rest assured that when the battle starts we will be there to help you. Goodbye Revan".

The Directors hologram disappeared and Revan and Marlaia now knew that they had to worry the Chanso and their fleet of ships as well as their new ally the Director and the help he was offering them in the war.

Unknown space

The Chanso and its fleet emerged from hyperspace and in a few short minutes all Republic bases were destroyed and once the twins were certain there no survivors the fleet moved to the next system as the two twins smiled as that meant I simple thing more enemies to kill.

Authors notes well that's chapter 19 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	20. Chapter 20

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 20.

Chapter 20 plans made

Corcuscant senate building

Revan looked at the lists he had about the total number of men and ships he would have to command in the battle against the Chanso. Revan smiled when he saw the number of ships he had at his disposal the total number of ships was 5 million ships with then 300 men and women on each ship giving him command of over 1,500.000.000 soldiers not including Shade Organization members and Jedi Order members. Revan however knew that this wouldn't be enough and that he needed more men and ships to fight the enemy.

Suddenly the door opened and Shaak Ti entered the room Revan looked at her and knew the reason why she was here. The Jedi master then said "Revan I want to apologise for what happened on Naboo, its just that these twins being here alive after what Viper did to stop them seems wrong and like a mistake and I want to correct that mistake. What do you think I should do Revan?".

Revan stood up and said "Shaak Ti I know you want to see the twins dead, and I know that you would never put your revenge before your children. So I'll make you a promise, I swear that no matter how and even if it costs me my life that I will kill them and get revenge for what they did and for all of the people that they have killed".

Shaak Ti then left the office as Revan continued looking over his lists. Revan's terminal suddenly started beeping and Revan answered the call only to hear silence and Revan said "This is fleet admiral Revan".

A unknown voice to him then said "Revan I have some information you might find very useful". Revan quickly said "Who is this?". the voice said "I know that you have gathered a mighty army to help you fight the Chanso threat but you will need more to help you in the battle, and I know just what you need. Revan you need to find the Star Forge and use it and luckily for you I know where it is and I'll give you the coordinates for a price".

Revan then asked "What sort of price did you have in mind exactly?". the voice then said "I want you to resign as leader of the Shade Organization and allow the Director to become leader again. And I want an assurance that you will not try to find me in person. So do we have a deal".

Revan was silent as he considered his options and he answered "Here are the terms, if you have something to share with me then you share it and 1 more thing if you use me or hide anything from me then I'll bring this to you and the next time we speak it wont be on a terminal or a phone agreed?".

The voice then answered "Agreed, now I'm sending you some of the info now as I'm being watched I'll send you the rest when the time is right".

The terminal was then switched off and Revan looked at his datapad as it had all the new downloaded information and Revan started to look through it.

Space station unknown location

The Director sat in his office as he smoked his cigar and didn't even look up as the door opened and Cazki entered the room. The Director then said with irritation in his voice "Cazki what is it now?".

Cazki answered "Sir our men have managed to clear the cave of all sand and they are ready to activate the Star Map on your order sir". the Director said "Have them activate the Star Map right now and once they get the final set of coordinates have them send it to me immediately and then order all of our teams to head there and to get to work immediately".

Cazki nodded and he left the office as the Director started coughing again.

Corcuscant senate building

Revan entered his office and he looked at the attack strategy all of the military leaders agreed on for the battle against the Chanso and it's fleet of ships and as Revan started changing some bits of it that he felt would be better for the fleet his terminal started beeping loudly.

Revan activated the terminal and the voice said "Revan I have new information for you. The Director and his men have found the last Star Map they need to find the Star Forge, now I know you found 1 of them on Korriban. Now all you have to do is find the other 3 they are on Mannon, Tatooine and that Wookie home planet who everyone cant really pronounce".

Revan then said "Doesn't the Director know that you need to be able to use the force to activate the Star Forge to be even able to use it to do anything at all?".

The voice said "The Director doesn't know he thinks its activated already and that it never shut down when Darth Revan fled to the Unknown Regions. that's going to be a nasty surprise for him when he finds out that detail, now Revan I want to know what you are going to do with this information I've given you?".

Revan answered "I'll let you know when I decide to now, who the hell are you exactly?". the voice replied "You can call me John Smith. Now Revan we are pressed for time the Chanso is attacked bases in the outer rim and I bet that soon they go on the attack against the inner core in a few weeks and after that the inner core and the core worlds which includes Corcuscant itself".

Revan said "The attack is planned for 2 months from now and if you know they attacked areas we didn't know about, tell me where the Chanso is right now or I will consider this a break in our agreement and I will look for you and I will kill you".

The voice said "That fleet is in the Xazeul system and they are near where the Death Star was destroyed, I bet they will head there next in a few weeks from now once they are finished taking out Republic bases in that system which will take a few days".

The terminal was then shut off and Revan now knew something he needed to know the location of the enemy.

Space station unknown location

The Director looked up as Cazki entered the room and said "Sir our men have the final set of coordinates of the Star Forge and they are heading there right now. Sir we have also set up a live feed so you can see the research teams arrival at the Star Forge right now".

A hologram projection of the massive factory known to the entire galaxy as the Star Forge which could produce vast unlimited numbers of ships to whoever used it. As Shade Organization ships under the command of the Director approached the factory the Director simply smiled as he and Cazki drank some scotch in celebration of getting the limitless power they wanted for so long and now no one would be able to stand up to them.

Authors notes well that's chapter 20 completed let me know what you all think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	21. Chapter 21

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 21.

Chapter 21 new strategies made

Space station unknown location 3 days later

The Director sat in his office with a cigar in his mouth as he poured himself another glass of scotch. He was now getting impatient as it was several days since his got the final set of coordinates to the Star Forge and now he wanted to know if he had finally achieved his ultimate goal and succeeded after over 23 years of hard work.

Suddenly a hologram of Zhou appeared in front of him and the Director smiled in anticipation of the good news. The Director then said "Zhou give me the good news, how many ships as the Star Forge started producing for us?".

Zhou didn't say a word for a few minutes and the Director knew something was wrong and said "What is it Zhou?". Zhou answered "Sir the thing is after our research teams boarded the Star Forge all the basic systems were activated like lights, heating and so on. But when we got to the command deck we discovered that the Star Forge's factory capabilities can only be turned on by someone who can use the force like a Jedi or a Sith. Sorry sir".

The Director sat in silence as he was told this news and he was in total shock. The Director then said "Zhou are you absolutely sure about this or is this your idea of a sick joke?".

Zhou answered "Yes I am sure about this sir I am sorry sir we are trying to override this 'lockout' but so far we are failing at every attempt". Zhou's hologram then disappeared and the Director sat in his office as the realisation set in that he had the Star Forge in his grasp but he couldn't use it at all no matter how hard he tried.

The Director then looked at Cazki and said "Find me someone who can activate the Star Forge for us now Alex". Cazki nodded and left the office as the Director lit himself another cigar.

Corcuscant senate building

Revan sat in his office and as he continued reading reports the door opened and Vader entered the room. Revan then said "Vader what is it?".

The chancellor answered "Revan I want to let you know that myself and Ahsoka want to invite you to our house for dinner tonight and you can bring Marlaia along with you if you want to, so what do you say. Will you come?".

Revan didn't say a word and Malak said in a mocking tone of voice "You've fought some of the most evil and destructive things in the entire universe but you are nervous about a dinner date with your girlfriend".

Bastila suddenly said "Don't go mocking him Malak its alright for him to be nervous. I think it's a great idea Revan I suggest you accept his offer".

Revan decided to take Bastila's advice and nodded Vader soon told him when and where the dinner would happen and then left the office and Revan was left wondering what to do next.

Suddenly Revans terminal started going off and after Revan answered it he was greeted with a hologram of Marlaia who told him that she had been told about the dinner by Ahsoka and couldn't wait for it and now Revan was looking forward to it as well.

Unknown space

The Chanso along with its fleet emerged from hyperspace at their new destination. And as the fleet began to destroy all Republic bases and listening outposts in the area the two men on the bridge knew that the end of this war was near and soon after they destroyed all of their enemies in 1 battle the two twins vowed to destroy everyone and everything left in their way on their quest for revenge against the entire galaxy.

After the fleet was finished destroying all Republic bases in the area they took defensive positions as they waited for the eventual encounter with their enemies.

Corcuscant manor a few days later

As Revan and Marlaia exited the transport they found themselves standing in front of the manor the Vader had gotten from the Emperor for his service to the Empire during order 66 and now the manor was the residence of the Republic Chancellor when he or she was in office as Chancellor.

The two of them then walked up the steps and knocked on the door and when it was opened they saw a golden translator driod who referred to himself as C3PO let them in the manor and told them that Vader and Ahsoka were waiting for them in the main dining room.

C3PO then led Revan and Marlaia to the dining room and as they entered they saw Vader and Ahsoka already sitting down and already eating some soup. As Revan and Marlaia sat down and a driod named R2D2 came along offering them drinks. Everyone knew that this was going to be a long nice night.

However Revan himself knew 1 thing and that was that this lovely evening was nothing more then the calm before a long and violent storm which was capable of doing a lot of damage. And Revan was going to do whatever he could to stop the Chanso and the test subjects when the battle began but until then he was going to relax and spend time with the woman he loved and let her know how much he loved her as he knew that there was a big chance of him not coming out of the battle alive.

Unknown location space station

The Director smiled as Cazki sent him a list of candidates they could get to help him with the Star Forge and the Director knew just the person who he needed to help him. The Director gave Cazki his orders and lit a cigar as he started coughing violently once again.

Authors notes well that's chapter 21 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	22. Chapter 22

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 22.

Chapter 22 traps laid out

Corcuscant senate building 2 days later

As Chancellor Vader stood in middle of the senate chamber and told the various senators of the Republic of the planned attack on the Chanso which would take place the following day. Some senators still wanted Vader to consider diplomatic options against the Chanso threat but they were outvoted by senators who were pushing war against the twins.

Several senators from systems in the outer rim territories then declared that their governments were unhappy with Vader getting help from criminals and the Separatists to deal with the twins and they were succeeding from the Republic and with some Imperial military leaders were going to form their own galactic government.

Vader assured them that they could do this but if they attacked the Republic that it would mean war and Vader told them that it would be a war that he intended to win.

Soon the senate were finished for the day and everyone left the senate chamber as the final preparations were made for the war against the Chanso test subjects and their fleet.

Meanwhile Revan was in Vader's office with the Chancellor and Ahsoka and several military leaders going over final plans for the attack soon the plans were finalized and Revan headed to his office to give the new orders to the fleet currently in orbit of the city planet.

Suddenly Revans com went off and the person known as John Smith said "Revan I have new information for you, my sources in the Directors group informed me that he is planning to have his men abduct Darth Bane from Corcuscant and have him activate the Star Forges factory capabilities for him. Revan you have to get to him and stop the Directors men no matter what the cost".

The com then turned off and Revan went to the Jedi Temple to find Bane and help him anyway he can. However when Revan got there he saw no one there at all and Revan immediately knew what happened he had walked into a trap, Bane wasn't the target the Director wanted it was him the Director wanted.

Several of the Directors Dark Hunters appeared and surrounded Revan with guns pointed at him and others holding swords in their hands. Revan smiled as Malak said in his head "This is too easy Revan kill them all and be done with it".

Bastila then said "Revan don't kill them all in cold blood it is not the way of our family leave some alive at least to talk and get information out of them". Revan decided to take Bastila's advice and killed all but 3 of them with his lightsabers and the force.

Revan then interrogated the Dark Hunters he left alive and after he got all the information he could out of them he kill ed them and headed back to the senate building.

As Revan headed back to his vehicle he activated his com and contacted John Smith and said to him "Listen to me, I know that this was a trap and I cant help but wonder how this happened as the only way this trap could have been done is if someone knew I would be at the Jedi Temple and this com is untraceable and my vehicle is stolen. So that leaves you mister Smith. Your more then just an anonymous whistleblower aren't you?".

Smith answered "I like to think that I am a whistle blower Revan only last time I blew the whistle. I killed over 50 thousand people". Revan immediately knew who was talking to it wasn't just a regular man Revan was talking to someone in the Directors group and Revan said "You listen to me I told you what would happen if you ever messed with me and if you ever tried to use me. I'm going to bring this to you the next time we will speak it will not be by a com device".

Revan then turned off his com and headed to the vehicle it suddenly blew up and Revan saw more Dark Hunters appear as Revan took out his 2 lightsabers and prepared to fight them another lightsaber was activated and Darth Bane appeared next to Revan prepared to help his student in this fight against the Dark Hunters.

Bane then said "I guess the Director found what he has been looking for and now he needs someone who can use the force to give him what he wants. You should all try getting someone else to help you with the Directors needs and you can all live a little longer".

The Dark Hunters didn't make any sign that they were going to back down as Revan and Bane prepared to fight the Dark Hunters in battle. Suddenly the Dark Hunters attacked and as Revan and Bane defended themselves another lightsaber was activated and Revan wasn't at all surprised when Shaak Ti joined in the battle against the Directors men.

As the last of the Dark Hunters were killed Revan, Bane and Shaak Ti headed to the Jedi Temple Revan knew that the Director would try again in his attempts but Revan was going to be ready for them and defeat them as well as the Chanso twins and anyone else who tried to kill him or anyone he cared about.

Authors notes well thats chapter 22 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	23. Chapter 23

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 23.

Chapter 23 the calm before the storm

Unknown location space station

As the Director sat in his office with his doctor giving him his new medication the doctor said "Sir these tablets will help with our cough and sore throat and I want to take 3 everyday and please cut back on the smoking and the drinking at least a little bit".

The Director said "I will cut back on the drinking and smoking now leave me in peace". the doctor left the office as Cazki entered the room and said "Sir our men have failed in their mission so what do you want us to do now sir?".

The Director took out a cigar and lit it with his golden lighter and as he blew cigar smoke out of his mouth the Director answered "I want you to get another team of Dark Hunters ready to go after Revan as soon as the Chanso threat is taken care of once and for all".

Cazki nodded and left the office as the Director took some of his medication as he continued to smoke his cigar.

Jedi Temple

As Revan, Bane and Shaak Ti entered the Jedi Temple Revan saw several divisions of clone troopers were helping the Jedi in the rebuilding of the Temple Revan then saw a room where several statues of famous Jedi heroes were already up in the room Revan then saw 1 statue he recognised well it was of Darth Revan and Bastila Shan with their lightsabers drawn ready for battle.

Bane then stood in front of the statues and muttered an old Jedi prayer before the three of them moved onto the Jedi Council chamber. As the three of them entered the room Revan was told that all of the members of the new Jedi Council would be accompanying the fleet in the battle against the Chanso and Revan knew that they would need all the help that they could get against the twins and their fleet.

Revan then left the Temple and headed to his apartment to spend the rest of the day with Marlaia as he knew that there was a chance he might not survive the battle against the twins.

Unknown location

As the Chanso emerged from hyperspace the two twins knew that soon the day would come when and where everything was decided and that the fate of the entire galaxy would take place and whoever won the battle would control the destiny's of so many people all over the place.

The man on the left turned to face his brother and said "Within a few months brother everyone in the galaxy will be dead and we will have the revenge we have wanted for so long". the other man nodded and both men looked out the main window from the bridge of the Mandalorn ship at the hundreds of ships that surrounded the massive research ship.

Corcuscant restaurant

As Revan entered the restaurant he saw Marlaia was already there waiting for him and that a candlelit dinner was in the table in front of him. Revan sat down at the table and smiled as a waiter gave them a bottle of wine that was over 25 years old.

The two of them then enjoyed their dinner and as both of them started talking about their pasts Revan knew even though that Marlaia would never admit it that a part of her wanted to know what happened to her mother after the Hutts sold her into slavery and Revan was already using his Shade Organization connections to try and find out what happened to her so far without any luck but Revan was going to find out and hopefully give Marlaia some closure in finding out what happened to mother but if she decided that she didn't want to know what happened to her mother Revan wouldn't tell her.

Soon the two of them were finished eating dinner and drinking tea Marlaia must have noticed something as she said "Revan you look nervous are you ok?".

Revan answered "Marlaia I know that we have a lot of ships in the fleet and that the attack plan as a great chance of success but I know that there is a chance that I might not come back from this mission alive. And I will do my best to ensure that I come back alive, but I just want to let you know that no matter what happens I love you and I will never ever stop loving you till the day I die".

Marlaia stood and walked over to Revan and said "Revan I know you are worried about the battle I am as well but I know that if we stick together we will make it and then once the Chanso threat is gone the two of us will find a nice planet somewhere and settle down in peace away from war and politics Revan it will just be you and me".

Marlaia then kissed Revan and as soon as the kiss was broken she said "Revan if this is the last time we might be together then we should make it memorable so we have something to hold onto".

Revan and Marlaia then left the restraunt as they were determined to do just what Marlaia said and make what could be 1 of the last times the two of them were together memorable so neither of them would forget the other no matter what happened or where ever the future took them.

Revan and Marlaia got into their vehicle and as they arrived at Revans apartment Revan opened the door and took Marlaia in his arms as he started kissed her on the lips as well as kissing her neck.

Revan used the force to open the door leading to the bedroom and as Revan put Marlaia down on the bed he started taking off his clothes as he did Marlaia. Soon the two of them were in bed wearing nothing and as the two of them made the night memorable morning came too quickly for the both of them as they got up out of bed to start the day.

As Revan was fully dressed his com went off and Revan was surprised that he was getting a communication from the Director himself. Revan answered it and as a hologram of the Director appeared in front of him Revan said with anger "What the hell do you want Director?".

The Director blew out cigar smoke before he said "Revan I'm letting you know that my forces are ready to help you in battle against the Chanso and the test subjects. I wish I could tell you how many ships they have at their command but I don't know and now we have to face them with limited intelligence. But we don't have any choice in the matter".

Revan said "Director nearly every major group in the galaxy is here to fight the twins we can and we will win the battle against them". The Director continued smoking his cigar before he said "Revan I just what you to know 1 thing, regardless of our differences in the past and regardless of your opinion of my methods and of me. I want you to know that you and your bloodline are a valuable asset to the entire galaxy. Good luck Revan".

The Directors hologram then disappeared and Revan headed to the senate building for 1 of the final briefing before the war with the Chanso twins truly began.

Authors notes well thats chapter 23 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	24. Chapter 24

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 24.

Chapter 24 war begins

Corcuscant senate building

As Revan entered the building he saw all the military leaders, intelligence leaders as well as Jedi and Sith were already there finalizing their plans for the battle they were to wage against the Chanso and its test subjects in a few short weeks.

Everyone looked at Revan as he entered the room and everyone then continued to look over the plans and after a few hours everyone agreed on a final plan for the attack and left the room leaving Vader and Revan alone and Vader said "Revan the time has come for us to go on the offensive. We managed to get you a ship from which you will command the fleet and I think it is a ship you are familiar with".

Suddenly a hologram appeared of an eclipse class super star destroyer emerging from hyperspace and Revan smiled before he said "This ship will do fine Chancellor now there is something we need to discuss you know as well as I do that all of these forces will not be enough to stop the Chanso threat we need more ships and people to help us fight them".

Vader nodded in agreement but both men didn't know where else they could get help from to help them defeat the Chanso threat. Suddenly Revan com went off and he activated it and Revan was surprised to hear the voice of his contact known as John Smith.

The man said "Revan I hear that you and Vader are having a manpower shortage for your upcoming battle with the Chanso and its fleet. I know something that might help you defeat them in the battle Revan I think you know exactly what I am talking about. I am talking about the Star Forge Revan if we have that factory at our disposal the fleet will have more then enough resources to help us defeat the Chanso and its fleet".

Revan then said "The Star Forge would be a great asset to us but I don't know where it is. To get it I would have to go the 3 remaining planets with the Star Maps and activate them as I've already activated 1 on Korriban recently. I cant do that and lead the fleet against the Chanso at the same time".

Vader suddenly said "Revan we will need the Star Forges capabilities to help us in the battle so here is what I suggest. You go and find the Star Forge and I will lead the fleet into battle with the Chanso".

John Smith then said "Revan you should this the Director has a small army on it even though he cant use it himself he will be determined to hold onto it regardless so be prepared for a fight good luck Revan". the com was then turned off and Revan knew what he had to do now he had to find the remaining three Star Maps and activate them and then find the Star Forge and use it against the Chanso and its fleet. Revan also knew 1 other thing he would have to this alone with no one helping him not even Marlaia.

Revan then left the senate chamber and headed to the hanger bay to get in a transport ship and start his new mission as soon as possible. However as Revan entered the transport ship he was surprised to see Marlaia was there waiting for and Revan now knew she had heard his conversation with Vader and Smith.

Marlaia then said "You were thinking of going off alone well Revan I will not let that happen and you know you will need help on this new mission so please let me come along and help you. Don't cut me out and go off alone on some sort of suicide mission just to get even with the Director. Revan why are you determined to do this alone without help?".

Revan was silent for a few minutes as Marlaia waited for an answer from him. Revan then answered "Marlaia I am not doing this just to get even with the Director. We just don't have enough ships or men to fight the Chanso and its fleet. The Star Forge can give us the resources we need to win the battle against them. And the reason why I am doing this alone is because I do not want anything to happen to you and if you were hurt or killed in the mission I would never forgive myself. Now is there anything else you want to know Marlaia about why I am doing what I'm doing?".

Marlaia didn't say a word for a minute before she shook her head and said "Revan you do what you think is right to help stop the Chanso threat just promise me that you will do your best to return back alive". Revan nodded as Marlaia left the ship and Revan activated the ships engines and left the senate as he had the ship leave the famous city planet and now all he had to do was decide which Star Mp to find and activate first.

Malak then said "Revan I suggest you head to Mannon as that one is the easiest for you to find after all its under water on a huge planet surrounded by vast amounts of water and nothing else at all".

Bastila then said "Malak is right in this case Revan Mannon would be the best place to start on your quest and from there the other two should be easy to find and activate".

Revan nodded in agreement and had the ship enter hyperspace to his new destination of the ocean planet of Mannon and from there Revan would be one step closer to getting the Star Forge and achieving his goal of getting what was needed to help stop the two twins on their crusade before it even began.

Authors notes well thats chapter 24 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	25. Chapter 25

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 25.

Chapter 25 journeys and visions

Unknown location space station

The Director sat in his office as he looked at the report he had been given in anger now that he knew that the Republic were using his ship to lead the attack on the Chanso and the test subjects.

The Director however knew that he couldn't do anything about it now but the man swore that once the Chanso threat was gone and Revan was dead that he would get revenge on whoever gave Revan his ship for the fleet.

The Director then took his medication given to him by his doctors as he started coughing again and got into bed before he quickly fell asleep.

The Director then saw that he was standing in front of a mirror and as he ran his hands through his dark black hair and looked at his red coloured eyes he smiled but then the reflection started to change the man started getting taller and his hair slowly changed to light blond and his eyes changed colour from red to blue.

The Director then saw that he was now looking at 1 of the Chanso test subjects. The test subject suddenly stepped out of the mirror and now stood in front of the Director with anger and rage in his eyes.

The Director started backing away with some as if this man could appear in his dreams twice then he would no doubt be able to kill him very quickly and with very little effort. The Director now knew 1 thing with absolute certainty he was more afraid of this man then he was of Revan.

The test subject then said "Director you are a fool aren't you, do you really think that just because you have the Star Forge that me or my brother wont be able to find you and put an end to you. Yes it can produce a fleet and unlimited resources but that will merely be a delay tactic to stop us and we both know it".

The Director didn't say a word as he was in shock at how this man knew all that he knew the test subject said "I have learned a lot about you from the probing of your mind I have been doing. I now know what your grand plan is with all that you and the others in your group have done to me and my brother. The experiments you done on us was just a part of it as is your quest with the Star Forge. You did all of this just for yourself and no one else at all mattered to you".

The test subject and the Director then found themselves in the Directors office on his space station and the Director knew that this meant 1 thing that the test subject knew where his hiding place was.

The test subject said "I know all about your past Director, you had a rough childhood on Nar Shaddar growing up in a harsh environment without your parents or anyone to guide or protect you at all and you grew up to become a member of the Shade Organization and eventually became the leader of the group. You did all of this by killing everyone in your way to leadership. You even killed the very man who recruited you in cold blood that man was like a father to you and you killed him without any hesitation at all. And that is the reason why you drink heavily and smoke as often as you do, your trying to forget aren't you, trying so hard to forget but you find that no matter how hard you try you cant forget can you?".

The Director didn't say a word as a cigar appeared in his hands and he lit it with his lighter before he started smoking it. The test subject then said angrily "You helped my father in what he did to me and my brother, you killed so many people to make your drug was all of this worth it. Is it worth all the lives you will lose against me and my brother in battle even when what you fear so much might actually happen in the future?".

The Director blew out cigar smoke before he answered "It is all worth it as I helped the Emperor do all of this to save lives. More lives then you could ever imagine. With the death of 1 Felucian warrior to make that drug I will be able to save a thousand innocent lives maybe even more. And if I had to do these experiments again to save lives in the future than so be it and let history and whatever gods there are out there be my judge. Now do you understand why I did all of this, judge me not by my methods but what I seek to accomplish".

The test subject then grabbed the Director by the throat and said "I can kill you right here right now so easily. But I wont kill you yet. First I will kill Revan and the fleet sent to stop me and my brother and once they are all dead we will kill every living being in the galaxy and we will leave you for last".

Suddenly the test subject disappeared and the Director woke up with a start as he knew 1 thing the battle between the test subjects and the entire galaxy was about to begin soon and when it did the Director knew a lot of people would die in the process the man then smiled as he hoped 1 of those people who died in the battle would be Revan.

Suddenly Cazki entered the room and said "Sir our forces have been assembled and we are ready to send them to help Revan in the battle so should we send them to help the fleet now for when the battle occurs?".

The Director continued to smoke his cigar before he answered "Our forces will remain where they are we will not be helping Revan in this battle when it happens and he has no one at all to blame but himself for what will happen".

Cazki nodded and left the office as his boss finished smoking his cigar with a smile on his face.

Republic transport ship

The transport ship exited hyperspace and was now in orbit of the neutral ocean planet of Mannon. Malak then said "Ah Mannon this place brings back some memories".

Bastila suddenly said "I'm sure those memories are nothing more then images of needless bloodshed and war with no end in sight Malak after all that is what you find fun isn't it?".

Malak didn't say a word as Revan had the transport ship enter the atmosphere of the planet and head to the main city to begin his search for the Star Map however Revan knew that the Director no doubt had people there to who were prepared to stop him and Revan was ready to fight whoever he had to fight to get to the Star Map.

Revan then had the transport ship land at the Shade Organization outpost on the planet as that would be the best place to begin his search.

Authors notes well thats chapter 25 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	26. Chapter 26

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 26.

Chapter 26 searches

Shade Organization outpost 554

Revan had the transport ship land at the outpost in the main hanger bay and as he exited the ship Revan was greeted by the outpost commander and Revan asked for a copy of all files on Shade Organization operations in the last 6 years that happened on this planet.

Revan was given the files but he saw no mention of the Star Map at all and Revan knew that he must have done this mission off the record everyone even the Shade overseers themselves. Revan now knew that he had to look elsewhere for the information he needed but where exactly he didn't know now but he would soon. And once Revan knew what he needed to know he would make the Director pay for what he's done.

Revan looked over the files again and saw only 1 file that mentioned something that the Director was personally involved in and looking through it Revan found no mention of the Star Map or the Star Forge but there was references to the Shades fourth mandate and Revan decided to look through it anyway as all Shade Organization that the fourth mandate was absolutely vital to the safety of the galaxy.

Once Revan was finished reading it he saw mention of an underwater Shade outpost on the planets surface and Revan demanded to be brought there by the local operatives.

A submersible vehicle was gotten and Revan himself got in it and set the destination for the Shade outpost which hopefully had the answers that Revan needed to get to find the Star Map.

As the vehicle soon arrived at the outpost Revan saw that no one was there at all not 1 person or a single droid Revan then started looking through all the rooms and he saw that there was no equipment there at all and he noted that 1 empty room looked like it had been thoroughly cleaned to cover up whatever happened in that room and what ever it was Revan knew it wasn't good at all.

Suddenly Malak said to Revan "I can sense the Star Map Revan it is here in this base but I cant really tell where it is though". Once Revan heard that he smiled and he knew that once he found this Star Map he was halfway towards completing his mission and getting control of the Star Forge from the Director.

Revan then decided to continue his search and find this Star Map as fast as he could and then get this mission over with as soon as possible.

Unknown location space station

The Director sat in his office with a glass of scotch in his hands as he read the reports from his men at the Jedi home world with the latest on their efforts to translate the ruins they found there so far they knew that the Star Forge was apparently made for another reason whatever that reason was so far unknown to them yet but they would learn it soon and if it turned out to be a weapon the Director planned to use it against all of his enemies.

Suddenly the door opened and Cazki entered the room and said "Sir I have some information you must be made aware of Revan has gone to Mannon and he is at our outpost what should we do once he finds that Star Map?".

The Director didn't say a word as he drank his scotch and he then took a deep breath before he stood up and answered "Tell all of our Dark Hunters to be on the lookout for Revan if he is found then I want him brought here to me alive or dead either way is fine".

Cazki nodded and left the room as the Director took out a cigar and lit it with his golden lighter.

Shade Organization outpost surface of Mannon

Revan walked towards the end of the hallway and he then found himself in front of a locked door and Revan knew what was behind it, Revan then used the force to open the door and as he entered the room Revan saw that his suspicions were correct and in front of him was the Star Map he was looking for.

Revan walked right up to it and activated it and as the Star Map turned on and showed Revan more of the final coordinates that he needed to find the Star Map itself he put the coordinates down on a data pad along with the coordinates he got from the Star Map on Korriban.

once he was finished Revan then reached out with the force and destroyed the Star Map in a matter of seconds and Revan then used force speed to quickly get back to the submersible and as Revan left the outpost he used the force once again to destroy the outpost Revan then had the destination set for the Shade outpost in the city as he now had a new choice to decide where to go next Kashykk or Tatooine.

Malak then said "Revan I suggest you go to the dust ball planet and get that out of the way as soon as possible then go the Wookie planet and find that Star Map".

Bastila suddenly said loudly "Revan I suggest going to Kashykk first then the sandy criminal planet it's the better option".

Revan then considered his options and after a few minutes of thinking Revan made his mind as he arrived at the base and left the submersible vehicle Revan knew where he was going to go next he was heading to the planet of Kashykk to find the Star Map there and be another step closer to his goal of finding the Star Map and using it to atop the Chanso threat.

Authors notes well thats chapter 26 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	27. Chapter 27

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 27.

Chapter 27 arrivals

Republic transport ship

As Revan entered the transport and set the new destination for the Wookie home world in the mid rim regions he took a moment to relax and he then wondered how everyone back on Corcuscant was doing with their preparations for the upcoming battle with the Chanso fleet in a week from now when the fate of the entire galaxy would be decided once and for all.

Revan knew 1 thing when that battle happened he would be there to play his part and do what he could to stop the twins from finishing their mission of revenge against the entire galaxy.

The transport ship then left the ocean planet of Mannon and entered hyperspace heading for the forest planet of Kashykk.

Corcuscant senate building

As Vader and all the military leaders were looking over the final plan for the battle some of them asked where Revan was and some thought Revan had run off as he knew the battle couldn't be won no matter how many ships they had in their fleet.

However Vader and Marlaia explained that Revan was looking for more allies to help them in their battle against the Chanso fleet. When they asked for more information on these allies all they were told was that it was classified and they would learn more when the battle began.

The meeting soon finished with everything ready for the battle against the Chanso it's fleet and the two test subjects and Vader as well as Marlaia hoped Revan would be able to find the Star Forge if not everyone in the galaxy would be at the mercy of the Chanso and the twin test subjects.

Republic transport ship

As the ship exited hyperspace Revan looked at the planet in front of him and as the ship started to descend towards the planet. As Revan set the destination for the capital city of the Wookie home world he heard Malak said "Always good to come back to the home of the walking carpets isn't it Bastila?".

Bastila didn't say a word and Revan didn't blame her as sometimes Malak was just annoying. The ship soon arrived at the capital city and Revan was ready to begin his search for the Star Map on this planet and once he found it he would go to find the last Star Map and them finish his mission.

The transport ship soon landed at the main city and as Revan arranged for security for his ship with help from the local Wookie clan leaders Revan now knew where he had to start his search for the Star Map. He would have to jump from the tallest tree to the ground and then start looking around for the Star Map.

Unknown location space station

As the Director sat in his office with a glass of scotch in his hands and as he drank it the door opened and Cazki entered the room. The Director said with anger in his voice "What is it now Alex?".

Cazki said "Sir our men reported that Revan landed on Kashykk a few minutes ago this is not a coincidence that he went to these planets mere days before the battle against the Chanso fleet. Revan is looking for the Star Forge now sir what are we going to do about it?".

Suddenly the door opened again and another man entered the room wearing armour and covered in bandages with his left arm in a sling. The Director then said "Cobra its good to see your finally up and about. Now what do you exactly?".

Cobra replied in his mechanized voice "Sir I want your permission to lead a strike team after Revan I can deal with him right now just give me a team of Dark Hunters and Revan will be dead by tomorrow I swear it".

The Director stood up and said "If I give you a team then all you will do is give Revan more target practice. We will not deal with Revan this way as we cant risk it Cobra and even if we could you would fail again and by the way how are your legs and right arm are they healing alright thanks to the Bacta we gave you. Cobra you are lucky to be alive right now all I'm asking is that you wait I assure you that you will get a chance at revenge but not now is that understood?".

Cobra nodded and Cazki said "So sir what are we going to do about Revan. We can not let him succeed in his mission if he does we will lose the Star Forge to the Republic and Revan?".

The Director didn't say a word as he looked out the window at the asteroid field in front of him before he said in a calm tone of voice "Get a communication channel set up right now and establish contact with Revan I want to talk to him right now and see if we cant end this peacefully".

Cobra and Cazki looked at each other in shock before they nodded and left the room as the Director drank his scotch with a smile on his face.

Kashykk surface

As Revan used the force to land on the surface of the forest planet safely he looked around as he saw dead bodies all around him and Revan knew instantly that these Wookies were killed very recently.

Revan knew that the Directors men must have done this when they found the Star Map and to his anger some of the victims were children. Revan started moving forward as he found more dead Wookies Revan knew 1 fact he was on the right track and getting close to what he was looking for.

After a half hour of walking Revan found his objective in front of him was the Star Map and Revan walked closer towards it the map activated and showed Revan the next set of coordinates he needed to find the Star Forge.

As Revan added these to the other coordinates he had Revan smiled as he now only 1 Star Map away from finishing the war and the Chanso as well as the test subjects once and for all. And as Revan started to walk off he destroyed the Star Map with the force instantly making sure no one else could ever use it again.

Authors notes well that's chapter 27 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	28. Chapter 28

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 28.

Chapter 28 offers and marching orders

Republic transport ship

As Revan entered his ship and set the new destination for the ship as the desert planet of Tattoine Revan saw that he had an incoming communication coming in and to his surprise it was from the Director himself.

Bastila said "This is most unusual Revan and I recommend caution here Revan this man is not to be trusted all and he knows something about us as with what happened on the other attempts he made to kill you".

Malak said "I agree with her Revan this man was the leader of the Shade Organization for sometime and he has no conscience and no remorse at all for what he has done and what he do and he will do anything that he wants and very little will be able to stop him and I should know as I worked with them before under Darth Revan. Their leaders have great intellect as well as great power and control. And I sense he has a hunger for power that cannot be fulfilled no matter how much power he gets. This man actually reminds me of myself in my younger days and I'm impressed".

Bastila suddenly said "Only you would ever say such a thing Malak".

Revan then activated the com and as the hologram of the Director appeared in front of him Revan said "Hello Director what is it?".

The Director blew out cigar smoke and said "Revan lets cut to the chase you don't like me and I don't like you. You took my job from me and you left me with no option but to take it back by force. But now with the threat posed from the Canso fleet I know we have to work together against them, so I have a proposition in mind for you Revan?".

Revan then said with curiosity "What is this proposal you have in mind Director?".

The former leader of the Shades answered "Revan my proposal is that you activate the Star Forge and leave it under my control and I give you my word that it will be used for the good of the entire galaxy. The Star Forges factory capabilities will be used to build up an army that would make the forces the True Sith had centuries ago look like child's play. It will be used to fight the Chanso fleet as well as species 775 when they arrive and we can then use it to ensure the dominance of the Republic throughout the entire galaxy against anyone who wishes to destroy it. We can use it to ensure no wars ever happen again and that an era is peace is brought for everything that will last centuries and possibly till the end of time itself. So what do you Revan will you join in bringing peace to the galaxy?".

Revan then answered "Do you think I am an idiot Director?. Because I am not an idiot you might fool others with that speech but you don't fool me at all. What you claim would be the dominance of the Republic would really be your dominance of the galaxy as a dictator. You would only use the Star Forge against the Chanso fleet and species 775 if they became threats to your leadership. You are just a power hungry self absorbed ego manic. All you want to do is use the Star Forge for your own gain not everyone else. Your dominance is not needed or wanted Director".

The Director stood up and said "Revan you misunderstand me. I would not use the Star Forge for that purpose and you know as well as I do that anything that it can give strength for the Shade Organization to do their job and safeguard and protect our galaxy from anything that can destroy it is strength for the entire galaxy Revan. The Sith and Jedi Orders like to think that they are the rulers of the galaxy but they aren't we are. The Shade Organization is the galaxy. Revan don't you understand what the Star Forge is and what we can do with it together please Revan think of the potential that the Star Forge can give us under our control?".

Malak said "Revan he has a point the Star Forge can be used to ensure the dominance of the Republic against any and everybody who wishes to destroy it. But I don't trust him to not try to grab power with it".

Bastila said "Revan this man is lying and its obvious all he wants is power over everyone in the universe. Revan do not help him at all".

Revan then said "Director I have thought of the possibilities and I don't like them one bit. So I'm going to give you a choice either you give me the Star Forge now and I wont kill you. Or I can take it from you then hunt you down and kill you. So which will it be Director A or B?"

The Director blew cigar smoke before he said "Good luck trying to take the Star Forge from me Revan as you will fail and die trying to take it from me".

Revan smiled and said "Oh I don't need luck as I know I will be taking the Star Forge its not a matter of if. it's a matter of when". Revan then cut the com and the hologram of the Director disappeared.

Revan then set the new destination in the navigational computer and as the ship left the wookie planet and entered hyperspace Revan knew 1 thing the Director was not in a good mood at all.

Unknown location space station

The Director grabbed the nearby bottle of scotch as Revan's hologram disappeared and threw it against the nearby wall in anger at Revan's decision to not help him with the Star Forge.

Cazki and Cobra entered the room and the Director said "I want you both to assemble a team Dark Hunters and send them to Tattoine and tell them to kill Revan on sight is that clear?".

Both men nodded and the Director said angrily "Get out". He pointed the door and yelled out "Get out! Get out!". As both men headed to the door the Director threw his chair and yelled out louder "Get out!".

As the door was closed behind him the Director started coughing violently and when it stopped the Director was surprised to see that he had coughed up blood. The Director then headed to the table and took his medication knowing that's what he needed at this point and everything else even Revan would have to wait.

Corcuscant senate building

As Vader left the room when the recent senate meeting ended he headed to the main hanger bay he saw thousands of fighters go into the air and head to join the main fleet in orbit of the city planet.

Vader then entered a nearby transport ship and had the pilot bring him to his new flagship the eclipse class super star destroyer. As soon as the transport ship landed in the flagships main hanger bay the entire fleet went into hyperspace to their destination and to war with the Chanso and its fleet of ships.

Authors notes well that's chapter 28 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	29. Chapter 29

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 29.

Chapter 29 prelude to war

Republic transport ship

As Revans transport ship exited hyperspace and arrived at the destination of the outer rim planet known to the entire galaxy as a haven of the criminal underworld called Tattoine.

The transport ship then headed down to the planet and its destination of the city of Mos Eisley from where Revan would start looking for the final Star Map he needed to find so he could get the Star Forge and use it like Darth Revan did centuries ago.

The ship soon landed at the space port and as Revan exited the ship he threatened the local dockworkers not to try to take anything from his ship as he would know if they tried anything at all.

Revan now knew where to begin his search for the last Star Map and that would be by visiting the local Shade Organization outpost and looking any information there but Revan doubted he would find anything at all there but it was worth a shot anyway.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

As the fleet exited hyperspace and arrived at the meet up point with the remainder of the fleet they had gathered from all of the galaxy would join up with them. Suddenly another hyperspace window opened and the rest of the fleet appeared and joined up with the fleet.

Once everyone was ready and knew what was going to happen next Vader gave the order everyone knew was coming and the entire fleet entered hyperspace and headed to their final destination where the battle against the Chanso test subjects and their fleet would be waged at the very star system where the Death Star was destroyed a few months ago.

Unknown location space station

The Director looked up as a hologram of Grand Admiral Raulu Pasceil appeared in front of him. The Grand Admiral said "Sir the fleet has been fully assembled and now en route to the system where the Chanso fleet will be soon. Sir do you me to send our forces to aid them in the battle?".

The Director shook his head and said "I want you to keep our forces on reserve just in case the fleet fail to stop them if they do then we will attack them with everything we have and either destroy them or die trying".

Raulu nodded in understanding and as his hologram disappeared he lit a cigar and he hoped that the fleet would succeed in their attack and if they didn't he knew his forces would do whatever they could to stop the Chanso and its fleet and he hoped to god that it would be enough to stop them.

But the Director was also hoping that Vader and his fleet failed to stop the Chanso fleet as if they failed and his armada succeeded to stop them then everyone in the universe would see him as a hero and with that he would be able to regain control of the Shade Organization as the overseers would think he deserved it for saving the galaxy from the threat the test subjects posed to the entire galaxy.

And from there the Director would be able take use his resources and the Star Forge to take over the Republic and then have no one to answer to at all as he ruled the galaxy with an iron fist an ensured the safety of the galaxy against species 775 and beyond.

The Director then activated a hologram which would show him the entire battle as it happened when the battle started which he knew would sooner rather than later.

Shade Organization outpost 695

As Revan finished looking through the files on all Shade operations on the planet and again he found no references to the Star Map and now Revan had no leads at all. But Revan knew the Star Map was on the planet and he was going to find it and from there he was going to find the Star Forge and use it to win the battle with the Chanso fleet.

Suddenly Bastila said "Revan the Star Map is nearby and you should know you are on the right track to the Star Map. Its just a mile or two up north".

Malak then said "Revan she is right the Star Map is near and from there you can access the amazing power the Star Forge possess and use it however you see fit".

Revan used the force to rush out of the Shade Organization outpost and he headed north to where he was told the last Star Map was. After a few minutes of looking and finding only sand Revan soon found the cave he was told where the Star Map was.

Revan entered the cave and as he saw the remains of a Kryat Dragon that was killed long ago and Revan knew who killed it and that was his ancestor Darth Revan over 3 thousand years ago when he was looking for the Star Forge as well long ago.

Revan walked to the Star Map and activated it and as Revan put the final set of coordinates to the Star Forge down on the data pad Revan used force crush to destroy the Star Map as Revan left the cave now having what he needed to find the Star Forge and take it away from the Director.

As Revan prepared to use the force to run back to the spaceport he felt a disturbance in the force and Revan knew that it meant only 1 thing and that was that Dark Hunters were here and they were here to kill him.

Revan took out his lightsabers and got ready for battle and as he stood there waiting for them to make the first move in this battle. After a few minutes of waiting Revan saw a sandstorm was approaching him and Revan knew it wasn't an ordinary sandstorm it was the force at work.

Suddenly three men and woman appeared holding swords in their hands and Revan got ready for a battle against these Dark Hunters. As soon as the battle started it was over as Revan used his lightsabers as well as dark and light powers to quickly defeat the Dark Hunters.

Revan then used the force to get back to the spaceport and as he entered the transport ship Revan put in a new destination in the navigational computers and that destination was the location of the Star Forge itself.

Authors notes well that's chapter 29 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	30. Chapter 30

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 30.

Chapter 30 the battle is joined

Eclipse class super star destroyer

As the fleet exited hyperspace and arrived at their destination the bridge crew of the flagship as well as all the military leaders in the fleet who were there were all shocked as they saw the remains of the once mighty super weapon known to all in the galaxy as the Death Star in front of them.

As Vader looked at the ruins in some shock as well as the reality of what was about to happen sank in. In this battle the outcome would one of two possibilities either the fleet Vader and Revan assembled would win against the Chanso fleet or the Chanso test subjects and their fleet would win and the twins would then be able to take their revenge against the entire galaxy for their horrible past with the experiments that were done to them by evil soulless people.

Suddenly a hyperspace window appeared in front of them and everyone watched as their enemies arrived and at the head of the fleet was the Chanso research ship and several crewmembers loudly spoke of their shock as they saw the sheer size of the research ship.

Vader however knew 1 simple thing as the entire enemy fleet appeared in front of their fleet the battle was about to begin.

Republic transport ship

Revan sat in the cockpit as he felt a huge disturbance in the force and Revan knew what it meant. The fleets had met up and the war was about to begin between the Chanso fleet and the rest of the galaxy.

Revans ship then exited hyperspace and Revan now knew where he was, he was now finally at his destination of the Star Forge itself. Revan was in awe at the sheer size of the station and Revan then saw that the Star Forge was being protected by several star destroyers no doubt under the control of the Directors men.

Malak then said "Ah the Star Forge its so good to be home again isn't it Bastila?".

Bastila answered "Shut up Malak we have bigger things to do then listen to your memories of the horrible bloody past you love so much". Before the two of them could argue further Revan said "Please both of you do not start arguing now as we have bigger things to do right now. You can argue like children once all of this finished with ok".

Both of them then said "Yes Revan".

Revan used the transports engine and the ships stealth systems he had installed when he began his mission to find the Star Maps and the Star Forge to slip past the star destroyers and land in the ships main hanger bay.

Revan now was in the Star Forge and was now ready to do whatever he had to do to take control of the station away from the Director and use its capabilities to build enough ships to aid the fleet in the battle that was soon about to start.

Unknown location space station

The Director looked at the holographic projection of the two fleets who were now in front of each other and were ready to battle and the Director had his contacts in the armada Vader gathered ready to tell him what happens if the projection stopped being shown to him.

The Director then lit a cigar as he waited for the battle to begin and for news of Revan to get him as he was last told that Revan headed to Tatooine and after that he hadn't heard from the Dark Hunter team he assembled to kill Revan.

The man now knew that the Dark Hunters were most likely dead and if they were that meant Revan found the last Star Map and now knew where the Star Forge was.

The Director then opened com to Zhou at the Star Forge and said Revan is heading to the Star Forge, he might be there already and if he is be ready for him and stop him at all costs. Even destroy the Star Forge with the self destruct code if you have to Zhou, just do not let Revan take it from you, is that clear?".

Zhou nodded as his hologram disappearing and the Director continued smoking his cigar as he started to cough loudly once again.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

Vader looked at the Chanso and its fleet of star destroyers as they got closer and closer to the debris of the Death Star and Vaders own fleet.

Suddenly a crewman said "Sir we are getting a transmission from the Chanso. Text only". Vader then walked over to him and said curiously "What does the message say?".

The crewman opened the transmission and read it aloud "It says surrender or die. Shall we reply back?".

Vader nodded and said "Open an audio channel to the Chanso now". the crewman did so and Vader said loudly "I know you can hear me and I know that you can sense me with the force so do not ignore me. Revan told me all about the two of you and I know that you both do not want this battle to happen anymore than I do. And I know that you both are fuelled by your anger but I can sense that you both deep down under all of that rage, anger, pain and sadness have a spark of remorse and regret inside of you and it is begging you both to reconsider this. So I am offering you both the following deal. If you stand your fleet down and surrender then I promise that I will use all the power and resources I have as Chancellor of the Republic to help you find and kill of the people left alive who were involved in the experiments that were done to the two of you including the Director himself. So what do you say. Do you and your brother accept this deal or not?".

Suddenly the voice of 1 of the twins was heard and the man said "Vader you are right I don't want this fight to happen between the two of us, but I want revenge for what was done to me and my brother everyone got normal lives and normal childhoods while we were subjected to horrible experiments by your former master and members of the Shade Organization, now I know that you had nothing to do with the experiments Vader but I still want revenge for what happened to my brother and the people who were murdered to make that drug they used on us. Some of the Felucians who were killed to make that damn drug of theirs were as young as 6 months old. Do you know what I got for my birthday last year Vader I got over 100 needles put in my arm as a birthday present from my dear old father and your old master Palpatine. So Vader tell me do I deserve to get revenge for all the hell me and my brother were put through in these experiments?".

As a single tear flowed down Vaders face he said "I'm sorry I'm so sorry for what happened to you and your brother and if my old master was still alive I'd give him to you on a silver platter in a heartbeat. But he is not and you both have to answer for what you have done as nothing at all can justify mass murder and I swear that I will do what I can to help you make sure that the people responsible for the experiments that done to you two will pay for their crimes. Now I will give you 1 last chance to end this peacefully will you stand down and stop this battle before it starts or else you and your brother will die now what do you say will you stand down or die in vain for nothing?".

The answer was given in the form of weapons fire from the Chanso at Vader's flagship and now everyone knew the battle had started.

Authors notes well that's chapter 30 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	31. Chapter 31

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 31.

Chapter 31 the battle continues and takeovers occur

Star Forge hanger bay

As Revan got everything he needed for the fight he was sure to have in his efforts to take this factory from the Director and his men. Revan then look out the window and saw armed men and women enter the hanger bay. Revan immediately activated his lightsabers and prepared for battle.

Revan then opened the doors of the transport ship and as all the enemies in the room opened fire Revan used the smoke from the non-stop gunfire to escape the ship and go on the offensive.

Revan killed three of the enemy near him and got to safety as the others shot at him and Revan smiled to himself they were doing just what he needed them to do for his plan to work.

Revan soon killed all the enemies in the main hanger bay and Malak said "Well done Revan now the command deck is only 4 floors above you and I'll guide you there the fastest way I know how. But you should be careful me and Bastila can sense a lot of enemies are here and they will do anything and everything they can to stop you from taking control of the station from the Director".

Revan knew that Malak and Bastila were right as he headed to the door to leave the hanger bay and head to the command deck and take control of the Star Forge from the Director. As Revan exited the room he was met by several armed Humans and Rodians and Revan went on the attack.

Unknown location space station

The Director sat in his office and looked at the projection in front of him showing him the battle that was going on between the Chanso fleet and Vader's own army.

As soon as the research ship opened fire on Vader's flagship and in response Vader had ordered all of the fighters in the fleet be sent against the enemy armada and now that was being done as the Director saw it all happen in front him like it was a massive chess game being played out right out in front of him.

So far both sides were not making any major attacks as they are waiting for the others to make the first move against the other. As Vader's fighters were sent against the enemy the Director saw fighters come from the Chanso fleet.

The Director then took a drink of his scotch as the game was getting interesting. Suddenly a hologram of Zhou appeared in front of him and the Director said "What is it Zhou?".

Zhou answered "Sir we just got word that Revan is on the station and he is heading up to the command deck. What should I do sir?".

The Director answered "Get weapons handed out to anyone and everyone there only then can we beat him and if he gets on the command deck use the self destruct and destroy the station. If I cant have the station no one can is that clear?".

Zhou nodded as his hologram disappeared and the Director continued to look at the projection of the battle going on right now.

Eclipse class super star destroyer a few minutes earlier

As the weapons fire from the Chanso research ship struck Vader's flagship the ship was shook violently, people were thrown out of their chairs and to the ground and as soon as the weapons fire stopped Vader said to Admiral Piett "Get me a damage report immediately". Piett nodded and sent the order out to the other high ranking crew members on the bridge.

Soon Vader had the information the attack had brought the ships shields down to 96% and minor injuries were reported all across the ship with no one fatally injured at all.

Another admiral stepped forward and said curiously "What do you want us to do now sir?". Vader looked at the Chanso in front of him with anger in his eyes before he said "I want every last fighter we have sent against that fleet right now".

As soon as Vader gave out the order all of the TIE fighters, bombers in the republic fleet as well all of the X-Wings and Y-bombers in the rebel fleet and all Separatist fighters were soon piloted and were all clear of the warships and now were heading towards the Chanso and its massive fleet.

The two twins on the bridge of the massive research ship smiled as the they saw all of the fighters that were now approaching their fleet and decided now was the time to unveil their surprise for their enemies.

As the fighters got closer and closer to the Chanso and its fleet they saw something appear in front of them instantly and all of the pilots saw that it was a large group of fighters that outnumbered Vader's fighters at least 5 to 1.

Vader was in shock as he saw the fighters appear instantly and said on the com "All pilots open fire now I repeat open fire now. No need to pick targets out there, open fire now!".

The pilots in their ships immediately found the nearest targets and opened fire of them with their missiles, blasters and bombs. As their weapons hit the enemy fighters the pilots smiled and said to Vader on the com jokingly "We are having a party here sir such a shame that you cant join us here".

However the good mood among the pilots was short lived as they now saw that while their weapons had destroyed their targets the destroyed fighters were each replaced by three more enemy fighters.

The pilots kept up the attack but no matter how many enemy fighters they destroyed they could not get through them and to the Chanso. Vader then said to Piett "Order all of our ships to open fire on the enemy fighters right now, one way or another we are getting through that wall of fighters right now". The order was given out and all of the warships under Vader's command opened fire on the enemy fighters.

As the enemy fighters started to retreat Vader ordered the fleet to move forward and continue the attack on the Chanso and its fleet as the fighters went behind their fleet to avoid getting caught up in the crossfire between the two fleets.

Authors notes well that's chapter 31 complete let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	32. Chapter 32

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 32.

Chapter 32 attacks and battles wage on

Star Forge hallway

As Revan killed another enemy who was in his way Revan looked at the carnage around him as he was surrounded by dead bodies Revan then walked forward and entered the next room.

As Revan entered the room he ducked behind a nearby crate as several Trandoshans opened fire on him. Revan then used force lightening on them killing them in a matter of seconds.

Revan then walked into the next room and as he did he was met by several people holding guns at him looking nervous. Revan knew that these people weren't regular soldiers or security but scientists and Revan knew that all the soldiers and guards on this level of the Star Forge were dead.

Revan told them to go to the hanger bay and leave the Star Forge and as they left the room Revan saw that he was all alone in the room and then headed to the elevator and set the destination for the next level of the Star Forge. And that level was the command deck of the Star Forge itself.

As the elevator stopped Revan exited it and saw that there were four guards in the room as well as the head researcher of this project who was quickly destroying all the files in the room.

Revan activated his lightsabers as the guards raised their guns at Revan as soon as they realised he was in the room with them. The head researcher then yelled out "What are you doing just staring at him kill him now!".

The guards opened fire on Revan but he just blocked all the gunfire with his lightsabers and reflected some of the shots back at the guards killing three of them leaving only 1 guard left between Revan and the researcher.

The guard then fired a single shot at Revan but to his shock the blaster bolt was gone before it even reached Revans face. The guard then knew what the outcome would be if he fought Revan so he just dropped his gun and ran out of the room leaving Revan alone with the head researcher.

The man then pressed a button on the control console and said with a smile on his face "Your too late Revan I just activated the Star Forges self destruct in a few moments you will have failed in your quest".

Suddenly the countdown stopped working and an automated voice said loudly "I'm sorry but I can not and will not allow you to destroy this facility".

Both men were in shock as a hologram appeared before them of a human man and they then realised what was going on the Star Forge was an AI and once the shock was gone Revan used force choke to get the researcher to tell him something Revan wanted to know badly and once Revan had the information he snapped the mans neck.

Revan then walked towards the main control console and entered in a command for the AI to activate the factory capabilities of the Star Forge as well as what he wanted built and soon as the command was given the Star Forge got to work on what Revan wanted done.

The AI then said "You remind me of my old owner Darth Revan are you related to him by any chance?". Revan nodded and explained his relation to Darth Revan and ten asked why the Star Forge wanted to know that and the AI answered "There is something on this station that I think Darth Revan would have wanted you to have, its in the secondary hanger bay a few levels down".

Revan then headed to the elevator and set the destination for the secondary hanger bay to see just what his ancestor had here that he could use against the Chanso threat.

Unknown location space station

The Director sat in his office as he smoked a cigar as he continued to watch the battle that was going on near the Death Star ruins and then Cazki entered the room and said "Sir we have lost all contact with the research team on the Star Forge and our ships near it are unreachable either. What do you want us to do".

The Director smoked his cigar before he answered "I want you to keep trying to contact them if we still cant reach them when the Chanso threat is gone for good then we will send all of our forces there and take it back from Revan by force".

Cazki nodded and got himself a drink as both men continued to watch the ongoing battle between the Chanso fleet and Vader's army.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

Vader looked at the research ship as his own ship got closer and closer to its target and as it did Vader knew that the two twins were looking right back at him with anger and fury evident from what he could sense with the force.

Vader only looked at the ship as his flagship got closer to the enemy research ship. Vader then said "Get all weapons on this ship ready to fire and send out a similar to every ship closest to the Chanso we are going to take that monster down right here right now then destroy the rest of them once we are done".

Piett then said "The fleet has acknowledged the order and they are standing by for orders". Vader looked at the massive ship in front of him once again before he said "Fire everything we have got at them now".

The order was given out and every warship near the research ship fire everything they had at from missiles to blasters even including the beam weapon on the flagship that was similar to the Death Star was thrown at the ship.

After a minute of so of firing Vader yelled out loudly "Cease fire now!. All ships cease fire". A Rebel Alliance general looked at Vader angrily and said "Why did you order us to stop firing Vader?".

Vader then said "Take a look and you'll see why".

Everyone then looked forward in shock as they saw that despite all their weapon fire at the Chanso that the ship wasn't affected at all. An admiral then said the question on everyone's mind "So what do we do now Vader?".

Vader didn't say a word as he didn't know honestly what to do now.

Authors notes well that's chapter 32 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	33. Chapter 33

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 33.

Chapter 33 treason

Star Forge secondary hanger bay

As the elevator stopped and Revan exited it as he was now in the secondary hanger bay of the Star Forge. Revan then walked into the room and as he did all the lights activated and Revan saw a single ship was in the hanger bay and it was a ship Revan knew well from history videos and family history it was the Ebon Hawk. The very same ship used by Darth Revan when he was looking for the Star Forge long ago.

Revan walked over to the ship and opened the door with the force as he stepped inside looking for anything there that can help him in the battle with the Chanso fleet.

As Revan started looking around the ship Bastila said "Revan there is something on this ship in the cargo hold and I think it is something you need to see for yourself".

Revan decided to take Bastilas advice and headed to the main hanger bay as he came across a locked door Revan opened it with his lightsabers and entered the room.

As Revan looked around he saw that the room was empty aside from two driods an astro driod as well as an old protocol driod and suddenly both of them activated in front of him.

The protocol driod stepped forward and said "Statement master it is good to see you again, it has been so long". Revan then said "I'm not Darth Revan, I'm a relative of his and now I need your help against a threat that could destroy the entire galaxy will you help me?".

The driod nodded and Revan smiled as he now had more help in his fight against the Chanso threat.

Unknown location space station

The Director and Alex Cazki looked at the battle going on between the two fleets and as both men watched the two fleets exchange fire with each other. Cobra then entered the office and the Director said "What is it Cobra?".

Cobra answered "Sir we have gotten word from our ships near the Star Forge that the research team are all dead killed by Revan. Our forces near the station are requesting permission to board and retake the Star Forge. So what should we order them to do retake the station or fall back and rejoin the fleet near the mid rim?".

The Director was silent for a few minutes before he answered "Tell our forces to fall back and rejoin the fleet as when the Chanso armada defeat Vader's army we will need all forces we can gather to stop the two twins".

Cobra nodded and gave out the order over the com and the Director looked at Cazki and said with anger in his voice "Alex I know how Revan found out the Star Maps. Someone told him about them and I know that the person who told Revan about the Star Maps and the Star Forge was you. Now Alex after everything that I have done for you and all that we have been through together you betray me like this now I want to know why you did this to me?".

Alex answered "Sir I did all of this because we needed someone to activate the Star Forge for us and I knew Revan was the best choice for activating the Star Forge so we could use the factory capabilities for us and so we would be the dominant force in the entire galaxy. Now do you understand why I did this sir. I did it for our organization and for you to regain your old position in the Shade Organization as the leader".

The Director stood up and said "I understand why you did it but neither the less you have betrayed me and now you must pay for it as I cant allow anyone to betray me. Now even you Alex, Cobra do what you have to do".

Cobra and a few guards then grabbed Cazki and put his right arm on a nearby table and as Corba took out a rusty sword he smiled as he started to cut off Cazki's left arm as the Director lit a cigar and smiled as justice was done for Cazki's treason.

Once Cazki's arm was cut off after a half hour of screaming in pain from Cazki. The Director said "Now send him to the Spaztu prison in the outer rim and make sure the warden understands that this man is not to get out of there alive".

As the Director blew cigar smoke in Cazki's face the young mans expression on his face turned from normal calm to fearfully and near terrified as he was told what prison he would be sent to as everyone knew Spaztu Prison was the most brutal and harsh prison in the entire galaxy.

Cazki was then dragged out of the office as he smoked his cigar as he resumed watching the battle going on between Vader's fleet and the Chanso armada.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

As the two fleets got within firing range of each other all of the capital ships started opening fire on one another. The Chanso armada had started destroying all enemy warships that were in firing range as did Vader's armada when they started focusing their attacks on the Chanso's star destroyers and super star destroyers escorts.

The two fleets were so far doing a lot of damage to each other and everyone knew 1 thing this battle had only just begun and a lot of people were going to die in this battle.

Authors notes well that's chapter 33 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	34. Chapter 34

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 34.

Chapter 34 family history

Star Forge secondary hanger bay

As Revan and the two driods who he learned were called T3 and HK-47 headed to the Ebon Hawks bridge Revan asked both driods about what happened to Darth Revan.

T-3 immediately activated a holographic projection and Revan knew he was about to get his answer that he wanted. Revan then saw several holograms of different people from a Wookie, a young Twilek girl, a Mandalorn and several humans appear in front of him and Revan recognised 2 of them as Bastila and her old lover Darth Revan.

Darth Revan then said "Well everyone we have done it Darth Malak is dead and his Sith are no more the Republic has prevailed in this war. Now I want to thank you all for helping me defeat them and now that we secured the Star Forge for the Republic we can use it to ensure a war like this 1 never happens again. But now here is the hard part I've learned that our fight against the Sith is not over at all somewhere in the unknown regions they are waiting for the day they can return to take over the galaxy and I will stop them anyway I can and I know that I need to do it alone".

Suddenly an argument broke out and after a few minutes of arguing Darth Revan said loudly "My mind is made up on this and it cant be changed as this is the only way I can ensure that none of you die in this battle".

Darth Revan then said to the Mandalorn man "Here is a set of coordinates to a planet where I left something important from the Mandalorn Wars its time it was returned to the Mandalorn people and please Canderous use it to keep your people strong as the galaxy may need 1 day to fight a greater war in the future".

The man nodded and Darth Revan walked over to the Twilek girl and Wookie warrior before he said "Mission you are like the little sister I never had and if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself so I don't want you to accompany me on this mission, go and live your life and do some good with it. Z I release you from your life debt to me just promise me something keep Mission safe for me like I know you will".

Z looked at Darth Revan ashamed and Darth Revan said "Any dishonour you feel isn't needed my friend this isn't your fault its mine and I don't want your death on my conscience when I go on this mission I'm sure you understand". the Wookie nodded and Mission hugged Revan once before they both along with Canderous left the Ebon Hawk for the very last time.

Darth Revan then walked over to the man in Republic military fatigues and said "Carth you are a loyal soldier and you've fought with me through so many battles together. And I know you will fight many more battles in the future against many enemies but this fight is not 1 for you my friend, I hope you understand this as I need you to lead the Republic army and keep it strong with the Star Forge for any and all future battles".

Carth nodded as he left the ship as well but not before he shook Darth Revans hand. Now Darth Revan was alone on the ship with Bastila Shan. Before Darth Revan could even say a single word to her Bastila said angrily "I don't care what excuse you have Revan you should know by now that there is no way I will ever leave your side if you are going to fight the Sith whenever they are then you know that I will follow you where ever you go to hell and back if I have to Revan".

Darth Revan then said "I'm not going after the Sith Bastila that's a lie I told the others, the threat I'm going to stop is something worse than the Sith and they pose a greater threat to the galaxy even with the Star Forge at our disposal I doubt we could stop them in a long bloody war against them. And I want to end their threat with as few lives lost as possible Bastila. And I know that you are pregnant my love and that is why I don't want you to come I don't want to lose you or our child in this war".

Bastila was in shock as she heard this as she had only found out she was pregnant just yesterday afternoon. Bastila then kissed Revan and said "I want you to promise me Revan that when you stop this threat that you come back to me alive and well and help raise our family together with me".

Darth Revan nodded and Bastila left the ship and then the holographic projection shut down and Revan now had the answers he needed and now he had to us the Star Forge against their enemies in battle as he left the Ebon Hawk with T3 and HK 47 and entered the elevator and set the destination for the command deck of the station. To get some more much needed answers.

Unknown location space station

The Director sat in his office as he smoked his cigar and continued to watch the ongoing battle between the Chanso fleet and Vader's own armada and from what he saw both sides were suffering losses and the battle had only just begun.

The man then continued smoking the cigar and the battle continued with the warships opening fire on each other once again.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

Vader saw the Chanso's main guns open fire on the nearby super star destroyer and destroyed it in a few short seconds. Vader then saw the fighters make another attack run at the research ship now under the command of Marlaia.

Vader then ordered the fleet to keep attacking the Chansos fleet before they concentrated their combined firepower on the research ship and then they hoped the battle would be over with a victory for the Republic against the Chanso and its fleet.

Meanwhile the two twins on the massive research ship smiled as more of their enemies were killed in the battle but they could feel a huge disturbance in the force and now they knew that a storm was on the horizon. But both men were determined to win this war and get revenge against all of their enemies.

Authors notes well that's chapter 34 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	35. Chapter 35

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 35.

Chapter 35 questions and answers

Star Forge command deck

As Revan, T3 and HK-47 exited the elevator and walked towards the main console. Revan then said loudly to the Star Forges AI "I want answers from you and you are going to give it to me right here right now!. I want to know what was the threat that Darth Revan went off to stop and what were his long term plans for the Star Forge?".

A hologram of a regular normal man appeared in front of Revan and then the AI answered "I've accessed the databases of the Shade Organization and according to your extensive records I can identify the threat that Darth Revan went after is known as Species 775. And I can also tell you that his long term plans were to unify the galaxy to fight them if he failed to stop them as well as to fight the True Sith who were waiting in the unknown regions to invade and destroy the Republic. Now is there anything else you need or want to know about?".

Revan then said "Did Darth Revan know that the Star Forge had an AI in it and did Darth Malak ever find out either?".

The AI answered "None of them were ever aware of my presence on the station at all. Now is there anything you want to know Revan?".

Revan nodded and said "Who created you as the AI for this station was it the Rakata, or someone else who made you?".

The AI answered "I was created long ago Revan, by an advanced race who helped the Rakata build their mighty empire long ago and then 1 day they vanished even I don't know what happened to them Revan now what else do you want to know?".

Revan didn't say a word as he took in the new information he had been given by the Star Forge AI and Revan then asked the AI 1 question "What is your name?".

The AI immediately answered "My name is Salvation". Revan smiled and said "Well Salvation we have a lot of work to do and very little time to do it so lets get to work".

Unknown location space station

The Director smoked his cigar as he started having another violent coughing fit once again as he was watching the battle continue between the two fleets on the other side of the galaxy.

The door opened and Cobra entered the room and said "Just thought I would let you know that Cazki has been sent to Spatzu Prison. Would you like to know when he arrives there?".

The Director shook his head as he continued to watch the battle ongoing between Vader's fleet and the Chanso armada.

The Director was however wondering in his head weather or not he was doing the right thing with sending Cazki his once loyal right hand man and protégé and the man who he at one time wanted to take over him as leader of the Shade Organization one day.

The Director knew 1 thing for a fact Cazki betrayed him and he needed to pay for it but he wondered if this was going to far. The Director didn't know what to do so for now Cazki would go to Spatzu Prison and remain there for his betrayal.

Eclipse class super star destroyer

Vader looked on as the Chanso destroyed another super star destroyer and Piett yelled out over all of the raised voice giving out orders to the fleet "Sir we have lost over 3 quarters of our fleet what are your orders?".

Vader was silent as he looked at the enemy fleet and he smiled when he saw that all of the enemy ships aside from the Chanso research ship itself was destroyed in this battle.

Vader then pointed at the research ship and shouted out "Tell all ships to hit that monster with everything we've got right now!".

As soon as the order was given all of the ships that were left in Vader's fleet opened fire on the enemy flagship but to their shock and despair their weapons were still not hurting the ship at all and some of their weapons fire wasn't even getting near the ship at all as it was being protected by a massive shield and Vader knew what was powering the shield it was the force.

Vader then saw 1 of the twin test subjects now standing on the hull of the ship and suddenly the man raised his hand and to everyone's shock and disbelief the beam from the Death Star came out of his hands as he started destroying ship after ship 1 by 1 with little or no effort at all.

As Vader was looking at the carnage as he now knew that defeat was inventible as now all of the warships in Vader's fleet were gone and all the fighters and bombers were behind his own ship.

And as the man on the hull of the Chanso prepared to open fire on Vader's own ship a hyperspace window opened and everyone was surprised when the Star Forge appeared in front of the eclipse class super star destroyer and took the brunt of the beam from the test subject.

Revan then looked at the research ship in anger as he now prepared to finish this battle against these men right here right now no matter what the cost.

Authors notes well that's chapter 35 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	36. Chapter 36

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 36.

Chapter 36 final battles

Unknown location space station

The Director sat in his office watching the Chanso research ship destroy ship after ship in the battle against Vader and his army, and soon all that was left was Vader's own flagship against the massive Mandalorn research ship.

As the Chanso was preparing to open fire on Vader's flagship and surely destroy it the Director contacted his forces who were waiting in a nearby star system for the word to go on the attack and he told them to get ready for battle against the Chanso shortly.

However as the twin who was standing on the hull of the Chanso opened fire on Vader's ship a hyperspace window opened up and much to the shock and surprise of the Director the Star Forge appeared in front of the eclipse class super star destroyer and took the blast from the enemy and now both sides were locked in a stalemate.

The Director contacted his remaining contacts in Vader's fleet for confirmation on what he was seeing on the holographic projection and once it was confirmed by several sources, the Director was in shock as he thought of the new information they had on the Star Forge now they knew it was capable of moving of very long distances and capable of hyperspace journeys. And it was very tough to take down even with weapons just as powerful as the Death Star's super laser which was the most advanced and most powerful weapon ever designed.

The Director also knew who was now in control of the Star Forge and that was Revan, however the Director also knew that for now he couldn't do anything about Revan so he just have to wait and see who won this battle then he would make his move when the moment was right and no one was ready for it.

Star Forge command deck

Revan looked at the twin who was on the hull of the research ship and Revan knew that both of the twins could sense him with the force and now they were ready for a fight against him. Revan was determined to give the two test subjects the fight of their lives and defeat them here today.

Revan headed to the nearest airlock and using the force to give him breath control Revan exited the Star Forge and using force speed he soon arrived at the ruins of the Death Star near the battlefield.

As soon as Revan was safely on a piece of debris he looked at the Chanso and yelled out "I'm right here!. You two have been wanting to kill me for so long and killed many innocent people and my friends and you tried to kill the woman I love and what was it all for really?. Was it really for revenge at what the Emperor did to you both and what everyone had with normal happy childhoods and you didn't. So boo hoo you have pain, well newsflash we all have pain and we all deal with it. We swallow it and we move on and live our lives what we do not do is go around doing what you two have been doing for so long".

Suddenly the twin who was on the hull of the Chanso looked at Revan with rage in his eyes as he raised his hand at Revan and opened fire at Revan unleashed the power of the force at him. As the beam headed towards Revan he used the force to deflect the beam away from him and hit and destroy some nearby debris from a Separatist cruiser.

The twin then looked on in shock as he saw Revan deflect his attack with the force and Revan then said loudly "Is that the best you can do?. Are you afraid to fight me man to man, face to face?".

When he got no answer from his enemy Revan fired Sith lightening at nearby debris and yelled out "Well are you afraid to fight me?".

Suddenly Revan heard another very familiar voice say "Revan my brother is not afraid to fight you, he is just waiting for me to come and watch the fight between the two of you".

Revan then turned around and saw the other twin standing behind him and Revan held his lightsabers in his hands and was ready for the final battle against these two men right here.

Now all Revan had to do was wait for 1 of them to make the first move in this battle. Suddenly the twin in front of Revan used force speed to run past him and with that distraction the other twin ran toward Revan with his lightsaber gauntlets activated and Revan ignited his lightsabers as he was now ready to fight these two men.

As the man attacked Revan he blocked the attack and as he used his other lightsaber and attacked the twin his attack failed as the twin avoided his attack using the force.

Revan then unleashed Sith lightening at the nearest twin and as he blocked the attack Revan focused his attention on the other twin and as the twin used his two lightsaber gauntlets to block Revans attack. Revan then used force push to shove the man off the debris and onto another piece of floating Death Star wreckage and Revan went in pursuit of him.

As the twin found his footing on the debris he then used force drain on Revan in an attempt to weaken him and make him easier to defeat in this battle. However much to his shock the attack wasn't affecting like it had many others who the two twins had defeated using this method against them.

The twin then said in shock "How is this possible, why aren't you dead or on the ground in screaming pain?". Revan smiled as he answered "My bloodline is strong and I myself am strong as well and now I'll defeat you right here right now as your tactics you've on others are useless on me. Now shut up and lets fight like men".

Suddenly Revan a disturbance in the force and he knew what was going on the other twin was trying to put him in an illusion like he did on the second Chanso mission. Malak then said "Don't worry Revan thanks to the fact that me and Bastila are in your head then the illusion will not work on you at all no matter how hard he tries".

Revan only held his lightsabers in his hands as now both of the Chanso test subjects were now in front of him and they were obviously ready to continue fighting against him. And if these two men wanted to continue the fight Revan was more then happy to oblige and defeat them.

Revan then used force speed to rush at both twins and as he ran at them he went on the attack against them. As both men on the defensive and then 1 of the twins used the force to reach out and grab a Republic fighter and started to use force crush to destroy the ship slowly.

Revan knew who was in the fighter and he then used Malak's techniques of Sith lightening with the lightening being fired at the twin who was trying to crush Marlaia's fighter but unlike regular Sith lightening this was fired in a straight line and the attack stopped him from destroying the fighter Marlaia was in.

Revan's eyes then turned red as the dark side of the force within him started to take over and he then unleashed all sorts of dark side of the force attacks and powers against the two men.

Both men then tried to go on the offensive and to their shock Revan was able to avoid all of their attacks by using force speed so fast that it was like he was a ghost and as quickly as he disappeared hr then appeared behind them and continued to attack the two men in front of him.

As Revan used force crush to destroy nearby pieces of debris to cut off any escape both men had he then walked towards them with a look of anger and hatred on his face.

Suddenly the two twins separated and now Revan's anger was starting to subside and he took a second to calm down and as he did 1 of the twins appeared in front of him and with his lightsaber gauntlets to go on the attack against Revan.

The twin then went to strike at Revan's head and to his shock Revan blocked the attack by grabbing the lightsaber and instantly he used force crush to destroy the mans arm and as the other twin used force push to knock Revan back as his twin brother used force heal to heal his arm fully from the injury Revan gave him but he was unable to repair his gauntlet much to his anger.

The two twins then went after Revan now that they had lost sight of him and as they split up to find him Revan smiled to himself as he observed them from nearby as he was now about to divide and conquer against his enemies.

Revan then decided to go after the twin whose arm he just a few minutes ago severed and then using stealth he jumped down on the twin from a piece of Death Star debris above him and went on the attack once again.

As Revan continued to go on the attack against the twin with his lightsabers and as he kept trying to defeat his enemy he heard something behind him and using the force he was able to avoid the attack by the other twin as he had thrown a piece of debris at him and missed.

Revan then used force push to knock the other twin back and once he was gone from view Revan continued attacking the other twin trying to get through his defence.

However now that the man only had 1 lightsaber gauntlet he was now having a very hard time blocking all of Revan's attacks that he was throwing at him.

Soon after more attacks Revan finally got through the mans defence and with 1 quick attack Revan destroyed the other lightsaber gauntlet he had and Revan then held his lightsabers at the mans neck and said "Do you surrender?".

Suddenly Revan felt a disturbance in the force and both men looked beind them and then saw the Star Forge and Vaders flagship along with what ships were left in Vaders remaining armada had been attacking the Chanso research ship and its fighters this whole time.

Now all of the Chanso fighters were destroyed and the research ship itself had taken a lot of damage and now the ship was half in flames and a few seconds later the massive Mandalorn research ship the Chanso which had been used to cause so much death and destruction in the last few months blew up in a fiery explosion.

Revan smiled as the ship was now gone and now all he had to do was kill both twins and then this nightmare would end once and for all. Revan then held his two lightsabers in his hands tighter and he kept them near the mans neck not taking his eyes off him at all not even for a single second.

Suddenly the twin fired Sith lightening at Revan and as Revan blocked the attack he then noticed that the twin was gone and as he saw the twins brother who was in shock as well at the revelation that his own brother had abandoned him to fight Revan here alone.

Revan then used force speed to run right up to the twin and go on the attack against him now in this 1 on 1 battle as Revan now only had to defeat this man and then this war would be over but Revan knew the other twin was out there and Revan would go after him as soon as he was found and then he would get rid of him as well.

However Revan's attacks weren't getting through the mans shields at all no matter how hard he tried. The twin then went of the attack using force attacks against Revan and as Revan did his best to avoid all of the attacks the twins threw at him he knew he couldn't go on the attack against this man yet and all he had to do was stay on the defensive and wait for an opening and once he did he would go on the attack and keep attacking until he defeated this man in combat.

As Revan avoid another piece of Death Star debris thrown at him by the twin and Revan noticed that every time this man used the force it made his shield weaker and after Revan avoided more debris at him Revan finally saw an opening and he ran at the twin and a few seconds later he was in front of the twin and with 1 quick motion he chopped off the mans head and now this war was over.

Authors notes well that's chapter 36 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	37. Chapter 37

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 37.

Chapter 37 aftermath

Eclipse class super star destroyer

Revan eyes opened and he then saw that he was no longer on the ruins of the Death Star and he was now in a medical bay where a doctor told him that after he killed the twin that he collapsed in exhaustion and a transport ship picked him up and brought there where he had slept for 2 days straight.

Suddenly the door opened and Marlaia entered the room, the doctor then left the medical bay leaving Revan and Marlaia alone in the room. Neither of them said anything for a few moments as Marlaia walked over and sat down next to Revans bed and then held his hand with a smile on her face and some tears in her eyes.

Revan himself smiled at Marlaia and then saw that she was not wearing her usual bounty hunter armour, she was now wearing a lovely white dress which Revan thought looked absolutely lovely on her.

Suddenly Revan kissed Maraia on the lips and after that the two of them started talking about the battle and Revan told her the truth about what happened in the battle as he wanted to be completely honest with her. The door then opened and Vader entered the room followed by Ahsoka, Bane and Shaak Ti.

Revan was then asked about what happened at the battle and he told them everything that happened there on the wreckage of the Death Star. Once he was finished Vader told him how many ships and people they had lost in the battle against the Chanso fleet and then told him that he was being honoured with several medals and awards.

Revan then made it clear that he didn't want the medals or awards and he then stood up and said he had to go and take care of something and that he would be back soon.

Revan then left the medical bay and headed to the hanger bay and got a transport ship before he left Vader's flagship and entered hyperspace on his new mission.

Unknown location space station a few days later

The Director sat in his office drinking a scotch as he read reports on the destruction of the Chanso and he smiled as he was now confident that threat the two twins posed to the entire galaxy was gone forever.

Suddenly the Director heard a noise behind him and as he stood up and went to grab his hidden pistol Revan appeared out of the darkness with a gun pointed at his head and yelled out "Sit down!".

The Director looked at Revan in shock and said "How the hell did you find me here Revan?". Revan angrily answered "Shut up!" Revan then stood in front of the Director keeping the gun aimed at the Director and said "Tonight Director I ask the questions! Your going to answer them correctly you son of a bitch!".

The Director then reached for a cigar and put it in his mouth and as he took out his golden lighter the Director said in a calm tone of voice "Don't try and threaten me Revan. This might come as a shock to you but I am not afraid of you at all. You don't scare me so please don't try and save yourself the embarrassment".

Revan suddenly knocked the cigar out of the Director mouth and the Director looked at him slightly shocked and Revan said angrily "I want to know why your forces didn't help us in the battle against the Chanso fleet. So many people died if you had your forces help we could have saved lives and maybe the battle would have ended faster then when it did?. What the hell is wrong with you?".

The Director didn't say a word and Revan yelled out "Answer me?". The Director then took out another cigar and lit it with his lighter. The Director then blew smoke in Revan's face.

Revan then gripped his gun in both hands and he leaned in close putting his gun directly at the Directors head and Revan said angrily "After all that you have done and all you have tried to do to me. You should be the 1 to die today".

The Director only said "Revan look at me. I have no family, no wife as I never had time to fall in love with a woman. All I have now is some power, small compared to what I once had as 1 of the most feared men in the galaxy. And I did what I did during the battle with the Chanso fleet because I believed what I did was right".

Revan then said angrily and with some disgust in his voice "Right. Who are you to decide what's right?".

The Director said curiously "Who are you to decide that either Revan? If people were to know the things I know, it would all fall apart. Now after all I have done to get rid of you and mere days after the Chanso threat is defeated here you are with a gun at my head. I now have more respect for you Revan. You are becoming more and more like me everyday. But if you kill me here today you will never know the things that I know about many things including species 775".

Revan then squeezed the trigger of the pistol and then he released it the Director smirked evilly as he stood up to leave the room and then Revan faced him and the Director felt a pain in his chest as it felt like something was ripping his lungs right out of his chest.

Revan then said in a sarcastic tone of voice "I think its time that your body and health fit your lifestyle Director".

Revan then left the office as the Director fell to the ground in pain and the medical team on the station heard the automated alarm that the Director was hurt and needed immediate medical help.

Authors notes well that's chapter 37 completed let me know what you think of it read ad review no flames though ok.


	38. Chapter 38

The Plague Ship 4

Authors notes Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does and a warning if anyone reading this hasn't read The Plague Ship 1, Plague Ship 2 and Plague Ship 3 then I suggest you read them right now otherwise you wont know what's going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Well thats enough of an authors notes now on with chapter 38.

Chapter 38 epilogue

Spaztu prison main hanger bay

As the transport ship arrived at the prison hanger bay the Directors men got Cazki off the ship the warden of the prison said "Welcome to your new home Alex. And the Director sends his regards" suddenly Cazki was punched in the face and was knocked out cold. Soon Cazki found himself in a jail cell and he was surrounded by prisoners armed with knives and other weapons and Cazki held a knife in his only hand as he prepared to defend himself against these violent criminals.

Cazki also swore that if he ever got out of this nightmarish prison he would get revenge against the Director for putting him there if was the last thing he ever did in his entire life.

Research base a few days later

As Cobras stealth fighter landed at the station and he stepped out of the ship and as soon as he arrived at the main office Grand Admiral Raulu Pasceil said "You look hot and miserable from this planets climate, why have you travelled all this way?".

Cobra answered in his mechanical voice "We have business to discuss". Raulu then said "We have regular communication channels to do that Cobra".

Cobra immediately answered "This concerns Revan".

Raulu sighed angrily before he said "That name again and again we hear it and he causes trouble for us".

Cobra said in his mechanical voice "He's seen more than he should. He's determined now and has a lot of resources to get what he wants done".

Raulu then said "He's just 1 man Cobra, 1 man alone not even Revan can fight the future".

Cobra then took out a letter and said "A few hours ago I received this from headquarters".

Raulu opened the letter and it read

**To all members**

**Classified**

**The Director has been hospitalised after he was the victim of an attack by Revan. Stop what you are all doing in terms of research for the Project and stand by for new orders.**

**From HQ**

Raulu then dropped the letter in anger and both men looked out the window at the sight in front of both men. It was a circular device with symbols on it and near it was another device with lots of buttons on it as research team were studying the devices at that moment trying to learn what secrets it had.

Unknown location space station a few days later

The Director sat in his chair as his doctor entered the room with the results of the tests they ran on him along with hopefully answered he needed for what happened to him at the hands of Revan.

The Director said "Dr Fazu please tell me what are the results of the tests you ran. Please tell me what's wrong with me?".

Dr Fazu answered "Well sir we have ran every test we can imagine on you and we can not find any reason to explain why 1 of your lungs suddenly collapsed on you when both of them are healthy and we know it wasn't on an account of your smoking and drinking as you only have the earlier stages of lung cancer. However the other lung is working perfectly and wasn't affected at all".

The Director then said "Is there anything we can do. Like get me a new lung to replace the lung that failed on me?". Dr Fazu said "Well Sir I don't know if that would work but its worth a shot, give me a few days to research this and get a medical team of the best doctors in the galaxy to do this surgery as well as see how this happened so others wont suffer this same fate".

Fazu then left the room as the Director lit a cigar and started having another violent coughing fit as he thought of his plans for the future and how he could get rid of Revan once and for all.

Corcuscant Chancellors private suite

As Revan and Marlaia entered the main room where the victory party was taking place for the end of the war against the Chanso fleet. As the two of them headed to the dance floor Revan smiled as he started to dance with Marlaia.

Revan smirked to himself as he saw the red dress that Marlaia was wearing suited her perfectly and he knew that she liked his new tuxedo he had on him. As the two of them danced they then saw Vader and Ahsoka were dancing nearby and couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

Soon the victory party was near the end and as Marlaia and Revan were dancing during the final song of the party and when the song ended Revan kissed Marlaia and said "I love you with all my heart Marlaia".

Marlaia then kissed Revan back and then said "I love you too Revan, and I have something to tell you and it's important. The thing is that I'm pregnant".

Revan then immediately kissed her and assured her that he was as happy as she was and that he needed to go outside and take a few minutes to relax and he assured her he would be back shortly.

Soon Revan found himself taking a walk through the nearby park and as he sat down on a park bench Revan took a deep breath as he took a few minutes to relax and think.

Revan then started to think about the Chanso twins, the two missions on the ship and of all the people who had been killed by the Chanso twins in their insane quest for revenge.

Revan also thought of all the people who hadn't been killed by the twins but their lives had been affected by the twins actions in someway like Shaak Ti and her two children were affected and how those children wouldn't have a father in their lives.

Suddenly Bastila said "Revan you should know that there is someone here who wants to talk to you and I think you should".

Revan then asked "Who is this person Bastila?". Revan then looked around and he saw no one was near him at all. Suddenly a force ghost appeared in front of Revan and Revan knew instantly who it was. It was Bastila's husband Darth Revan himself.

Revan was in total shock and disbelief as he saw his ancestor Darth Revan sit down next to him on the bench. Darth Revan then said "I'm sorry that I missed all your birthdays and I really hope that this present I'm about to give you makes up for it and I recommand you get Shaak Ti here immediately and tell her to bring a holo of the kids with her".

Revan didn't really know what to think of Darth Revan's joking but he contacted Shaak Ti and told her to get to the park as soon as she can with a holo of the kids with her. She told him she would be there and she would bring Marlaia along with her.

Revan then said to his ancestor "What kind of present are you giving me exactly?". Darth Revan answered by saying "Something that you've always wanted Revan. And it can help you get some things off your conscience and help give Shaak Ti some closure she needs".

Revan was shocked as he heard this and then Revan saw some lights appear in front of him and Revan knew that these weren't regular lights they were force ghosts. Revan then saw Shaak Ti and Marlaia appear and both of them were surprised to see Darth Revan's ghost and now seeing other force ghosts appearing in front of them.

As the force ghosts were fully formed Revan and the others were shocked as they saw that they were looking at the force ghosts of the Jedi council as well as the ghosts of Alpha and Beta squads.

The force ghost of Yoda then stepped forward and said "Revan we want you to know that the council has forgiven you for what you did that got you kicked out of the Jedi Order and for what the Order did to your family over the centuries".

The other Jedi Council members nodded letting Revan know that they all agreed with Yoda. Revan then said "I know why you did what you did as you had good intentions but you went about it the wrong way and I forgive you for what you did to my parents".

Revan then walked over to Vipers force ghost and said "Viper I want you to know that I'm sorry for how I acted when you became leader of Alpha Squad and I know it wasn't your fault that Razor died it was his choice to do what he did that night at the Jedi Temple".

Viper just smiled and said "I accept your apology Revan but don't worry I forgave you long ago". Viper then walked over to Shaak Ti and the both of them talked for a few minutes and Viper then walked back over to Revan and said "Revan listen me and Shaak Ti want to ask you something. We want you to be the godfather of our children. So will you be the godfather?".

Revan nodded and said "I would be honoured to be the godfather of your children and Viper I assure you that your children will grow up knowing all about their father".

Viper nodded in gratitude and Shaak Ti then showed Viper the holo of their children and Viper smiled as he looked at the hologram of his children. Shaak Ti then said "Viper I love you so much and I miss you everyday".

Viper then said "I know and I love you as well Shaak Ti and our children and I know you will be great a mother to them and I miss you as well and I know it hurts that I'm there with you but I with you always and you'll always have me with here in your heart".

Shaak Ti nodded in understanding with tears in her eyes. Darth Revan then appeared next to Revan and Marlaia and said "Well I hope you liked the gift Revan. But here is the thing I was only able to use the force to give the two squads force ghosts for a limited time and now that time is nearly up, I'm sorry buts time to go".

Viper and Shaak Ti hugged as 1 by 1 the force ghosts disappeared and as Viper was the only clone force ghost left he looked at Revan and said "Promise me you'll look after her for me Revan wont you?".

Revan nodded and Viper smiled as he put his hands over Shaak Ti's chest right where her heart was Shaak Ti understood what he meant and then Viper and the Jedi Council's force spirits were gone with Darth Revan being the only force ghost left.

Darth Revan then looked at Revan and said "Revan all you life you hated being referred to being my descendant you hating the concept of having all of my power and you hated that so many of our family had to die over the years for you to be born. You hated the fact that the Jedi expected so much from you and put so much pressure on you at such a young age. All you wanted to be was to be your own person and be able to make your own decisions in life and live your life how you wanted to live it and do what you wanted to do without being told what to do by others. And Revan the last gift I have to give you is 1 you have sought all your life. I believe now that people will no longer see you as my descendant but they'll think of me as your ancestor, when people hear the name Revan no longer will they think of Darth Revan the Sith Lord. They will think of Revan the saviour of the galaxy and the man who defeated the Chanso threat, and the name Revan is now yours not mine bear it well".

Darth Revan then said "Bastila do me a favour and look after Revan and his family and now that I will always love you. And Malak you behave yourself".

Malak laughed and Darth Revan then looked at Revan with a serious look on his face and said "Revan I want you to be vigilant as I can sense something in the force that disturbs me greatly. I sense something evil is on the horizon, somethings coming out there in the darkness Revan. Something is coming".

Darth Revan then took a few steps and as the sun started to rise over Corcuscant Darth Revan's ghost faded away and a new era dawned on the galaxy.

Revan then looked up at the sky with a determined look on his face as he knew if something of great evil was coming to the galaxy like Darth Revan feared then Revan would be there to stop them.

The end

Authors notes well that's the end of the Plague Ship 4 and the Plague Ship Saga itself please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok and I hope that all of enjoyed this saga as much as I enjoyed writing every single word of it.


End file.
